DUMBSTUCK!
by gadhadada
Summary: your DUMB, turned me STUCK...!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: The Story based on KRITTIKA Plot and Mostly ABHIJEET Sir Centric... Please Give All Credits/Claps and Praise to KRITTIKA for Such Brilliant Plot... Thank You...**_

 _All Information regarding Disease/Treatment are Correct and Real... Thanks to GOOGLE..._

 _Dr. Rajeev is DUO Dr basically Friend of Daya Sir More, a General Medical_ _Practitioner..._

 _Dr. Ashoke is a Neurologist, Duo Dr, Daya Sir College Friend Elder Brother but Friend of Abhijeet Sir..._

 **DUMBSTUCK**

 _He closed the Laptop and Stretching His Body while Rubbing His Eyes which Showed the Tiredness with Murmur…_

 _Abhijeet: lagta hay, ab Mujhy bhi Chashmy ki Zarurat parny wali hay (standup from bed after displacing lappy towards Washroom with) Burhapa aa gaya hay Abhijeet Babu… itni Der Kaam krny mein Thakan ho jati hay… Sar dard karnay lagta hay… (washing his face and looking over mirror with) Aankhein tou, Kabhi itna Paani aata hy tou kabhi ek Dum Laal.. aur ab tou (coming out and moving to Bed without wiping Water as feeling Fresh, lay over Bed with) kabhi kabhi Blur bhi Dikhny lagta hay… is sy Pehlay kay (cute tone) Us Bhaloo tak Khaber pohanchy, Mujhy Khud hee Kuch Intaizaam krna (sit again with rash tone) kya yaar, Ye Sar Dard (pressing Head with) phir Khao, Dawa… hunh…._

 _Somehow these Comments are Abhijeet Daily Routine with Some Slight Changes… With the Passage of Time, His Headache creating Trouble in His Professional and Personal Life… From few Months He feels that His Eye sight giving Him Trouble… Insomnia is His Old Problem while having High Pain in Left Part of His Head really Irritated Him… Pain Killers are Only a Temporary Relaxes for Him which now Not change the Situation Much…_

 _Everyday making Plan to Contact to Dr, Examine Completely, Talk to any Medical Practitioner Boils Up with the Hectic Schedule and Honestly His Laziness and Carelessness… Headache is Not a Big Deal as He Lived with it from His Younger age but now feeling that Progression of Age with Not having Proper Diet, Sleeping Hours and Using of Bulk of Pain Killers on His Own creating Difficulties…._

 _Daya coming inside the Bureau discussing some matters with Sachin regarding Current case… Freddie who was moving out stopped and then tell Daya…_

 _Freddie: Daya Sir, aik minute (Daya stopped, while He was Picking a File from His Desk and giving it to Him with) Sir, Abhijeet Sir nay ye File dii hy kay Aap isy Counter Check kr lein…_

 _Daya (clutched File and looking over Abhijeet desk with Question): kyun Wo Khud kahan hy..?_

 _Freddie: Sir, wo Un kay Sar mein Kafi Dard tha tou Wo Ghar chaly gaye (Daya nodded Disappointingly, Freddie added) Keh rahy thy, File aaj hee ACP Sir ko deni hay tou bus Counter Check kr kay Un ko Submit kr dein…_

 _Daya (moving to His desk with): kya Zyada Dard tha Sar mein..?_

 _All Feels the Care and Concern about His Bro in His tone where Tension also Sparking.. Rajat Smiles and say…_

 _Rajat: Sir, lug raha tha… wesy Dawa ly lii…_

 _Daya (angry interruption): aik tou ye is ki Dawa ly lii sy Main Buht Tang hun… hr waqt Pain Killer Khata rehta hay… Dr kay pass jany ka kaho tou Sunta hee Nahi… kya karun…_

 _All Smiles and busying in their Tasks while Daya starting Counter check the File.. He does not want to Disturb His Buddy with Call so Only send a SMS and when it's Reply not coming, Sure about His Buddy Sleep after Obviously taking Pills…_

 _After Completing His Work and submitting the File to ACP Sir, He went to Residence Earlier then Time and after reaching find His Buddy in Sleep Relaxed Him…_

 _After Freed from Usual, He prepared Some Light Dinner and Busying in Watching Channels… in between that, Abhijeet Wakes Up and after getting Fresh, moved out from His room, saw Daya watching Channels either He got that it almost Night as Clock showing Him 9:25 PM… He moved ahead and ask Daya…_

 _Abhijeet (passing from Couch with): Kub aayey..?_

 _Daya (serious): 44 Saal pehly…_

 _Abhijeet (hit Hardly over His arm with rashness): aby, Dunya mein aany ka nahi Pooch raha hun Sahab sy…_

 _Daya (rubbing His arm with Big Smile while added again): phir 8 Saal tou ho hee gaye (Abhijeet look at Him Question now sitting over Sofa) (Daya wink and adds) is Ghar mein Shift honay ka…_

 _Abhijeet (now focus over TV with Warn tone): Daya…._

 _Daya (now telling): thori der pehlay.. Tum So rahy thy… Sir ko File day dii hay… (Abhijeet nodded either still Hearing News, Daya asked) Sar Dard kesa hy Tumahra..?_

 _Abhijeet: hmmmm…_

 _Daya standup with such Mumbling Reply and moving towards Kitchen and now Setting Table with Continuous Lecture…_

 _Daya (harsh tone): hmmm… ummmm… haan… hun.. ok…. Theek…. Lagta hy Main Khud hee sy Baat kr raha hun… (Abhijeet Smiles after Seeing and Hearing Him, who Angered after Seeing His Smile) ye Haan… Hun… ki Bhasha Nahi samjh aatii Mujhy… Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet (standup after Closing TV and coming to Dinning with Pinch): wo tou Tum Shroo sy hee Duffer ho na…_

 _Daya: haan Duffer hun.. Pagal Nahi… (Both sat over Chairs, Abhijeet wanted to Relax Him but Daya did not give Him a Chance with Ordering tone) bus Kal Tumhein Mery sath Dr kay pass chalna hay… Main Appointment…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi…_

 _Daya (rash): Haan… aur ab koi Fuzul qisam ka Excuse Main Nahi sunun ga… (threatening tone) hr waqt Tumhari Nahi chaly gi… aur Khas kr Tumhari Health kay Baary mein Main Tumhari Kuch Nahi Sunun ga… Jana hy tou Jana hy… (confirmed tone) Understood…_

 _Abhijeet (with Copish tone): Yes Sir…_

 _Daya Smiles and Both Engaging in Meal and after that Daya did not Allow Abhijeet to Take More Pills so giving Him Milk with Honey which Relaxes Him and till When He was not went to Sleep, Daya be with Him and just Pressing His Head and Forehead especially Head Left part with Smoothness and after that moved to His room after Locking Residence with Switched Off All Lights…._

 _Next day, Daya takes Abhijeet with Him as He also wanted to move to Dr so not much Clutter created with this Visit…. Daya takes Him to City Hospital while during Journey He told…_

 _Daya: Dr. Ashoke kisi Medical Seminar kay liyey Hong Kong gaye hain aur Rajeev ny Mera Phone Uthaya Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (said): Busy…_

 _Daya: haan, is liyey Main ny bhi Disturb Nahi kiya… yahan Suna hy Buht Achy Neurologist hoty hain…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmmm…_

 _From few weeks, He was Not much Interested in Talking as He feels that His Headache giving Him Much pain when He was trying to Talk as well His Words are Not coming Clear so when Daya told Him about that Dr Appointment, Abhijeet Agreed without much Arguments…_

 _Here they meet with Doctor who asked Some Queries and then giving Some Tests and Prescribed some Medicine with…_

 _Dr: Dekhyey, Ye kuch Tests hain.. Ye karwa lijyey…_

 _Daya: Dr, koi Pareshani ki Baat…_

 _Dr (interrupts): ye tou Test ki Reports aany pr Pata lagy ga.. wesay tou Jitna Aap nay aur Patient nay bataya hay, Migraine ka Pain lug raha hay, magar Reports aany pr Saheh malum hoga… khair filhaal tou Ye Medicine use karwayein…_

 _Daya (standup with): acha Theek hay…_

 _He looks at Abhijeet who also standup, Both Leaving the cabin with Greet and Daya takes Him to laboratory for Tests and then after Purchasing Medicine from Pharmacy, DUO now went to Bureau Straight away…_

 _Both reached Bureau and working with Usual after Relaxing Everyone about the Dr Suggestion although ACP Sir Personally asked about this to Abhijeet who told Him…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, bus Daya ko hee Bukhar carha tha…_

 _ACP: Nahi Abhijeet, Acha kiya Check Up karwa liya…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (Frustrated) itny Test tou (taking breath with) shayed School Life mein bhi nahi diye hongy jitney yahan denay paray (ACP smiles on His Frustrated Complain) (Abhijeet added) Dawa bhi itni Barha dii hay kay bus… kabhi kabhi Daya bhi Na…_

 _ACP (cutting): kuch Ghalat nahi kiya Daya ny… (Abhijeet look at Him while ACP added) Pehli baar tou Saheh Kaam kiya hay Cheeranjeev ny…_

 _Abhijeet Smiles and Leave the cabin… He was moving with Team at Crime Spot and when gets back to Bureau looking Dull with Sweaty Forehead… Freddie sat Him and giving Him Water… Daya who was coming from Forensic Lab, Leapt and asking in Tension…_

 _Daya (tense voice): kya hua Boss..?_

 _Freddie (updated): Sir, Wo Abhijeet Sir ko Chakker aa rahy thy, Paseena bhi itna aa raha tha…_

 _Daya (grab his palm with): kya hua Yaar, Dr ky pass…_

 _Abhijeet (cutting with): ahannn.. Daya, New Medicine hay tou shayed abhi Suit krnay mein Time…_

 _Daya: phir bhi Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: Reports aaye gi tou Chalein gy na…_

 _Daya Nodded and Advising Abhijeet for Taking Some Rest either He laid Him over Rest room…_

 _After 2 days, DUO went to Meet the Dr again after getting Abhijeet Reports… who Checked the Reports in Detail and then told…_

 _Dr: Migraine hee hay, Kafi Aagy ki Stage hay (DUO tensed) (Dr look at their Tensed faces and added) khair Pareshan Mut hun… sub Saheh ho jaye ga… (intercom to staff who came and He ordered with) Mr. Abhijeet ka B.P… Pulse Rate lein… (to Abhijeet) Aap Plz jayyey…_

 _Abhijeet moved out with Staff either He was Sensing Something Serious but Ignored as He knew that Reports are OK… Here after His Exit, Dr look at Daya and then Suggested Him as…_

 _Dr (to Daya): dekhyey Main kuch Suggest karun Aap ko…_

 _Daya (in confusion): Jee Zarur…_

 _Dr (look at Daya keenly and said): Mr. Daya… Stage thori aagy ki hay… Mera Suggestion hay kay agr Mild Shocks diye jayein tou Behtari aa skti hay…_

 _Daya (shocking tone): Shocks…_

 _Dr: haan, Mild… (Relaxing Him) koi Pareshani Nahi hay.. its Usual Treatment for Margarine_ _…_

 _Daya (telling after minute): Dekhyey, aap Dr hain.. aap Behtar Samjh skty hain kay Patient ko kya Treatment deni chahyey…_

 _Dr (patting over his shoulder with): Dunt Worry… Be Brave…_

 _Daya: tou kya Aap abhi…_

 _Dr (interrupts with); haan, already Un ka B.P is waqt Normal hy tou Shocks ka Asar Gehra Nahi hoga… (giving Slip with) Aap ye kuch Medicine Pharmacy sy lein lein.. Main ny kuch New Medicine Add ki hay.. Main bus kuch der mein aata hun… (again giving courage with) Aap Befiker rahyey…_

 _Daya nodded and moving out from cabin and Dr moving to another room for giving Shock Treatment to Abhijeet… Daya after Buying Medicine added by Dr come back and sat over Bench at Corridor with Tension…._

 _Rajeev moving out from Parking.. He was Busying in Phone and when passing to Cars, stopped in a bit saw Quillas at Parking… Daya used an Unique number plate for His Deary Quillas so Known People easily got His Quillas…_

 _Rajeev put off His Cell and Keenly Look at the Quillas and then Dialing Daya number, who Picked it and Rajeev asked…_

 _Rajeev: Daya, Kahan ho..?_

 _Daya: kya hua Rajeev, Kehriyet…?_

 _Rajeev: haan bus, Tumhari Gari, CITY Hospital ki Parking mein Dekhi tou…_

 _Daya (interrupts with): haan Yaar, Abhijeet ko laaya hun…_

 _Rajeev: kyun kya… acha choro, Batao, kahan ho..?_

 _Daya: Yaar, Neurology Department kay Corridor pr…_

 _Rajeev reached there and found Daya sat over Bench at Corridor.. He rushed there and asked…_

 _Rajeev: kya hua Daya, Abhijeet ko..?_

 _Daya: kya bataon Yaar… wohi Sar Dard… Chakker… abhi dekho Dr kay sath…_

 _Rajeev (look at Shopper at Daya hand, so taken it out and checking the Medicine in Tension with): ye, itni High Potency ki Medicine…_

 _Daya: haan abhi Dr nay dii hy… Kesy dena hy.. abhi Poochta hun… Dr aa jaye Shock Treatment dy kr tou…_

 _Rajeev (complete shock): Shock Treatment.. kis ko..?_

 _Daya: Abhijeet ko…_

 _Rajeev look at Him in Disbelief, Trying to Rush and in bit Dr coming out from the room, Daya who was in Confusion just Stand leapt to Him with…_

 _Daya: Dr, Abhijeet Theek…_

 _Rajeev (to Dr): Dr, kya kiya hay Aap nay…_

 _Dr: Shock Treatment…_

 _Rajeev (rash so in Loud tone although dashing Dr with): kis kay kehny pr .. haan… Buht baray Dr banty…_

 _Dr (angry): Dimagh Saheh hay Aap ka .. Kaun…_

 _Daya also trying to Stopping Rajeev as He was really in Complete Confuse shade and after seeing this coming in Tension too.. Rajeev Jerk Daya arm and still ask to Dr in Angry Shout…_

 _Rajeev (shout): kis kay kehnay pr Aap nay…?_

 _Dr (now rash signaling to Daya): In kay Kehnay pr…_

 _Rajeev look at Daya in complete Shock who was still trying to Calming down Rajeev… He asked in rash…_

 _Rajeev: kya ye Sach…_

 _Daya (interrupts): Rajeev Meri Baat suno…_

 _Rajeev (jerk His palm with harsh tone): I ask kya ye Sach hy….?_

 _Daya Quiets and His Quietness is the Answer for Rajeev who Jerk His Head and move towards Reception by Ordering to Dr…_

 _Rajeev: Just Release Him.. I'll take Him with Me (showing His Card with) I m His Family Doctor…_

 _Without anything which Understandable by Doctor and Daya Both.. the whole Matter now tackling by Rajeev whereas Daya only Playing a Role of Spectator_ _…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ANGELBETU…._** _Abhi tou aur Garbar hogi… Thank You…._

 ** _ARTANISH…_** _Thanks…._

 ** _NUSRAT…_** _abhi sunay ga na.. Kya Class lagy gi sahib ki.. bhae wah….. Thank You My Ex-GF…_

 ** _KUKI17…_** _ohhh Dunt be Worried Beta.. its Only a story… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks…_

 ** _PALAK…_** _Yes, KRITTIKA ka Plot tha tou Abhijeet Centric hee hoga (hehehe)… awww, main nay review day diya hay aap kay chapter pr… buht Critical hy.. Helmet Pehan kr Parhna.. hahah.. Thank you…_

 ** _SREE…_** _Sure.. Thank you…_

 ** _NILPARI…_** _Like to have Intelligent readers… Good Point… arry aagy aagy parho (wink)… Thank you…_

 ** _DA95.._** _Hope ab is Chapter parh kr samjh aa jaye ga… Thank you…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _a Big Thank You…_

 ** _DIPS…_** _Thank you…_

 ** _SAMI…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _isy kehty hain, Kasr-e-nafsi sy Kaam lena… hum nay tou Kahani Buni hay magar jis kay Gird Buni hay.. Wo tou aap nay diya hay na… Thank You…_

 ** _BLUE FAIRY…_** _Yes I knew, CHASMISH are always Beautiful and Smart (wink)… Thank You that U like all Light Moments cz hard Moments come now… Thanks…_

 ** _GUEST.._** _Thanks…_

 ** _DRIZZLE1640…_** _awww, U are Dada Obedient Baccha… Thank You…_

 ** _A.S ANJANA…_** _He is Just Like U… hehehe… Thank You…_

 ** _PINKOO…_** _awww, Pinkoo tou saari story samjh gaya… ab mut parhna (wink)… Thank You…_

 ** _D…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _HONEY…_** _aww baccha Jee Coming… Hmmm, awww Inni saari Tareef… ab kya kahy Bhaiya Jee… chalo Wait for a BIG SHOCK… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank you…_

 ** _S…_** _Thank you for Your wait…_

 ** _SHAINA…_** _Yes True.. it is Very Risky and Weird… But Its My Story Theme… heheheh… aagy parho tou Baccha… Thank You…_

 ** _RAJ…_** _Thank you…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _hahahah… Nahi I m also giving This Opportunity to Baray Bhai too… Thank You…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…_** _Jee Baray… Jo Aagya.. hehehe… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _The Twist… wink.. Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST.._** _Really… Thanks…_

 ** _YOUR LOVE…_** _Honestly, U Scared Me for a Moment.. Main nay socha ye Naya Aashiq Kaun market mein aa gaya hay.. Phir Pata chala.. oh Ye tou Mera Pehla Purana Ishq hay.. hahahah… awww.. Acha lagta hay… Itna Blush Mut kr.. Timater ho jaye ga My Love aur Mujhy Us ko Biryani mein daal kr pakana par jaye ga… sach… yummmmm… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST.._** _Yes, I got My Point and I Think U give Me Positive Reply after Reading This Chappy… Thank You…_

 ** _SANJANA…_** _hain na… bas main nay Socha Bhai ny Buht Khail liya.. Ab Baray Bhai ki Baari.. Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _awww, Thank You for Liking those Characters Originated by the Writer…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure… Thanks…_

 ** _SUNNY…_** _ohhh U gave Me so Many Options, but I m not FW to Repeat.. hain na… Shock is waiting.. Thank You…_

 ** _ABHIJEETEYE…_** _amazing, Baray Bhai ki Aik Aankh aap kay pass hy.. tou wo kya Patther ki aankh lagaty hain.. hahaha.. Thank you…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _ANHAAL…_** _Hope Ur Long Time Wish Fulfilled or say Not (Evil Smirk)… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks…_

 ** _NANDITA…_** _ohhh… I Lost My memory… I think I see Some ADI kinda Character in My Dream… and He told me about His Owner named Nandita… Teri Pitai Karni paray gi ab.. hun… Thanks.. Jeeti rahi and Back with bang Yaar…_

 ** _GUEST.._** _Daya Sir 45 mein Lagy hain.. abhi poori nahi hui hay.. Thanks…_

* * *

 _Rajeev arranged Ambulance and takes Abhijeet in Unconscious mode with taking all the Test Reports, Medicines, Shock Treatment Every Detail while Ordering Daya to come in Quillas…_

 _The whole situation was Out from Daya hand, He can't get that why Rajeev becoming Hyper without any Solid Background as Rajeev after that Daya Positive Nod regarding the Permission of Shock Treatment Completely Ignoring Him even did not Replying about His any Question which makes Daya Silent as He felt Something He had Done Wrong with Abhijeet and now Abhijeet was in Danger just because of Him…_

 _In Same Unconscious State of Abhijeet, Rajeev reached at Life Line Hospital and Ordering Staff to take Abhijeet to Room # 27 while He went inside Ashoke cabin after Knocking without giving any Word to Daya who was just Standing there feeling Alone in Dark…_

 _After Half an hour, Ashoke coming from His cabin with Rajeev… Daya standup from Bench.. Both giving a Burning Glance over Him and move On without Uttering anything…_

 _After continuous 2 hours of Wait, Daya can't get as He only Watching and Feeling His Heart filling with Scare with the Striking Arms of Clock and when He Lost Every Hope about Both Doctors taking any Interest about His Presence in that Tense situation… Staff giving Him the Message from Dr Ashoke who called Him in His cabin…._

 _Daya standup, In few hours His Face turned White either His Shoulder looking little Bulging with Sweat in Forehead and Pain in Eyes… Daya entered and find Ashoke there who signaled Him for sitting, Daya sat and Ashoke told Him…_

 _Ashoke: Daya (showing some Reports with) ye Abhijeet ki Latest Reports hain…_

 _Daya (in tense tone): koi Ghabrany ki…_

 _Ashoke (interrupts with Straight tone): Tum Early Evening mein ACP Sir aur Salunkhy Sir kay sath aa skty ho… (Daya Shocked, Ashoke added) abhi Ek Patient kay Operation kay liyey Mujhy kuch Colleagues sy Discussion krni hay…_

 _Daya: k.. kya hay… Report Theek hay… Aap.. Aap tou Mujhy Dara rahy hain Doctor…_

 _Ashoke (standup with Stern tone): Nahi.. Main Tumhein sirf Prepare kr raha hun…_

 _After this He leaves the cabin while Daya was in Shell Shock condition… Daya moved out, look at Abhijeet who was still Sleeping so left the Hospital… He feels the Anger, Sulkiness, Rudeness, Toughness and what not in Ashoke Sound and way of using Words in His Few Sentences…_

 _He went to Bureau Straightly and moved inside ACP Sir cabin without getting Permission who comes in Tension after seeing Daya, He standup with…_

 _ACP: kya hua Daya..? itny Tension mein kyun ho..? aur ye Abhijeet kahan hy..?_

 _Daya (sat without getting permission with tension say): Sir, Mujhy kuch samjh Nahi aa raha… bus Dr. Ashoke nay Aap ko aur Salunkhy Sir ko Shaam ko Bulwaya hy…_

 _ACP (confuse tone): hain…. magar Wo tou Kal tak Theek…_

 _Daya (added): Jee Sir, Mujhy kuch samjh Nahi aa raha.. (Heavily_ _breathing in Tension and Scare) Main Abhijeet ly kr City Hospital gaya tha, Tests ki Reports dikhayii.. Dr nay Treatment (with Tears) Sir, Mujhy Kuch samjh.. Main… Sir Abhi…._

 _ACP comes Near to Him, Relaxing Him with Patting over His Shoulder and Back with Some Consoling Lines…_

 _ACP: arry arry… Kuch Nahi ho ga Abhijeet ko… Daya…_

 _Daya (grab His palm with): phir Dr Ashoke nay Aap Dono ko kyun Bulaya hy..?_

 _ACP: Daya (sit over another chair by dragging with) dekho, Abhijeet Tumhari suny ga Thori… Thori Sakhti aur Dant Dapat kay liyey… aur kya…_

 _Daya (with slow Cry): Nahi Sir.. Mujhy Kuch saheh.. Na Rajeev nay Mujh sy Saheh tarah Baat ki aur Na Dr. Ashoke nay kuch Bataya…_

 _ACP (Relaxing Him with): arry tou Shaam ko chal rahy hain na… malum ho jaye ga… aisay hee Pareshan Mut ho Tum… acha Jao, Munh Hath Dho.. Kuch Khao Piyo… Main Salunkhy ko Batata hun tab tak…. (Daya standup) (ACP asked) kitny Bajy nikalna hy…?_

 _Daya: Sir, 5 bajy tak.. Unhun nay Early Evening mein Bulwaya hay…_

 _ACP: acha Pareshan Mut ho… Shant raho aur haan Abhijeet kahan hay abhi..? Ghar pr kya..?_

 _Daya: nahi Sir, Life Line Hospital pe…_

 _ACP: ok.. Ok… Jao Shabbash aur jo kaha hy karo…_

 _Daya nodded and moved out… ACP also Worried about this Call as in His Idea it was Unexpected, He called Salunkhy who after Hearing this also comes in Shock mode so asked…_

 _Salunkhy: pr Pradyuman…_

 _ACP: Main kya kahun Salunkhy… Mujhy tou Khud samjh nahi aa raha… Daya alug itni Tension mein hy…_

 _Salunkhy: kahein koi Bari Problem…_

 _ACP (cut with): Bhagwan Na karay Salunkhy… (tired tone) ab Sach Himmat nahi hay…_

 _Salunkhy: acha acha, Tension Na lo.. Mujhy Forensic sy hee Pick kr lena.. Nikalny sy pehlay Cell pr Bell day dena.. Main Parking mein aa jaon ga…_

 _ACP: Ok.._

 _Both Buddies Cuts the Call in Tension although ACP think to Call Rajeev as He has His number due to REHAN Treatment He was Very much in Contact to ACP Sir but Somehow He feels that Meeting and Hearing All Face to Face is Better Option rather Asking in Call so Postponed this Idea.…_

 _Here Daya after washing His face, just Gulped Some water, He sat over His Desk but can't do anything although He could not Open a File Properly… His Heart really Bouncing Back while Eyes over that Tick Tick which was Moving with Speed of His Senses…_

 _Someone pressed His Shoulder and He comes out from that Past Trance where He was not in Present, Daya found ACP Sir standing beside His Desk.. His Eye caught Glimpse of Clock and He standup in Rush after seeing 4:35 over Clock… He moved with ACP Sir who was Completely Quiet after Seeing the Messy condition of Daya having Red Tears filled Eyes, Sweaty Face and especially His Shoulder which is looking much Outward…_

 _Both reached at Parking and found Salunkhy there as ACP Sir already giving Him the Bell before coming out from His cabin.. All Three Adjusted at Innova and after Telling the Destination to Driver by ACP Sir, Innova moved On in Complete Silence and All Three having Only Tension, Confusion and now Somewhat Scare in their Hearts and Minds…_

 _When Life Line Hospital came and Innova reached and Stopped at Front of Hospital, Door opened and Someone Ordering Him to come out, Daya can't get.. He was just Following, Following of a Path which Destination is Unknown for Him… They asked at Reception about Dr. Ashoke Existence after Telling them about their Appointment… Staff nodded in Yes and Permit them to Move on to His Cabin…_

 _Daya leave Both Oldie Duo at Cabin door with a Nod Understandable by Both His Heads who entered inside while Daya made His way to Room # 27 Occupied by His Reason of Life and again found Him in Deep Sleep which Confused or somehow Scared Him so Now He went inside the Room and placed His Right Ear over Abhijeet Chest and a Relax Sigh coming Out from His Mouth either He did not think Once to Check the Devices showing Some Readings.. He was still Conservative and Believes an Old Formula of Life, Beating Heart…_

 _Here Oldie Duo found Rajeev inside the Cabin who Welcomed them and Invited them too so after Relaxing Him about Daya Arrival in few minutes and taking their Seats Trying to at least Digging the Initial Purpose of this Call from Him with…_

 _ACP: Rajeev, Tumhein kuch malum hy kay Ashoke nay Humein kyun Bulaya hay.. Matlab, sub Theek…?_

 _The Unfinished Sentence Showed their Earnest Feeling regarding this Call which turned Scary now for All, Rajeev Replied…_

 _Rajeev: Sir, Ashoke Saheh Bata paye ga… Meri tou Ye Field hee Nahi hy…_

 _A Rough or somehow Tough Voice having Angry shade coming on Rajeev way when Daya was Entering with a Query…_

 _Daya: phir Tum nay Usy itni Jaldi Yahan Laany ka Decision Kyun liya tha…_

 _Before Rajeev gives any Answer, A Stern Voice having Complete Rashness arose inside the cabin with…_

 _Ashoke: kyunkay Us ka Dimagh abhi Theek hay…_

 _He came inside the cabin Completely Passing Daya chair and after shaking Hands with Oldie DUO and Thanking them about their Presence on His Call sat on His Chair… ACP looks at Daya and now taking Matter in His Hand with…_

 _ACP: Ashoke, Anything Serious…?_

 _Ashoke (teasing tone either giving Burning Glance over Daya with): Sir, ye tou Aap kay Experienced Sr. Inspector Daya from CID batayein gay…_

 _Daya look at Him in Shock.. Dr. Ashoke is a Calm and Composed Doctor and Daya never came across to Him Directly after His First Visit.. He is Daya College Friend Elder Brother but after Regular Meetings, He has Good Bond of Friendship with Abhijeet rather Daya due to Age Difference while Daya still Respected Him as per His Friend Elder Brother thought so His Teasing tone and Anger was Completely Unexpected and now Geared His Anger Bar so now He Retrode as…_

 _Daya (harsh tone): matlab kya hay Aap ka… haan…?_

 _Ashoke: Wo tou Aap Samjhayein gy na…._

 _Rajeev (interrupts with): Ashoke.. Plz…._

 _Now Ashoke Straight Himself over His Chair.. Oldie DUO who were Only Visitor's in this Teasing Taunting Gaming session now Became Alert.. Ashoke started…_

 _Ashoke: Just Answer (Look Daya Keenly who was Boiling in Anger and if ACP Sir was Not there, there would be a Bad Session going on Surely)… haan… (Ashoke asked) Tum Abhijeet ko Yahan Kyun Nahi layey..?_

 _Daya (controlling Himself and Replied): kyunky Aap Maujud Nahi thy…_

 _Ashoke (angry Cutting): tou Poora Neurology Department Band ho gaya tha… (Daya Ashamed) (Ashoke added) Mery Assistants, Staff aur Dusry Dr tou hongay na… (after a second) Rajeev ko Contact Kyun Nhai kiya..?_

 _Daya: Main nay Usy Call ki thi pr Us nay Pick Nahi ki tou…_

 _Ashoke (interrupts in Rash): tou Tum nay socha kay Rajeev tou Mar gaya aur Mary huay Logun sy Dobara Kya Baat krna.. hain na…_

 _Daya (standup with): it's Enough…_

 _Ashoke: it's Enough… It's Enough… (rude and shouting tone) Enough tou Wo hy Daya jo Tum Us Shaks kay sath Kr chuky ho jisy Apna Bhai Kehny ka Dawa krty ho…_

 _Daya Stunned, Oldie DUO who Look at Daya in Tension now Focused over Ashoke whose Words, Anger and Red Face showing Something Very Bad coming on the way.. Daya sat with thud… Ashoke again…_

 _Ashoke: Tumhein is Neurologist ka kis nay bataya tha..? kisi Dost ya Janny waly nay..?_

 _Daya: Nahi, kisi ko Dikhana tha… Net sy bhi…_

 _Ashoke: Tum Shakal say is Dr ko jaanty ho..?_

 _Daya: Nahi…_

 _Ashoke: matlab Dr ka koi Assistant ya Staff bhi Tum sy Dr ban kr Mil skta hay… (Daya Quiets) (Ashoke again) kya bataya tha Tum nay Dr ko, Abhijeet ki Medical History kay Baary mein…?_

 _Daya: yehi kay Usy Sar Dard ki problem hay aur Sar kay Left part mein Buht Zyada Pain hay…_

 _Ashoke (stern): Kub sy..?_

 _Daya: yehi Kuch Maheenun sy…_

 _Ashoke (bang His hand over Table which Scared All with): Kuch Maheenun sy… haan.. Kuch Maheenun sy… (Chewing tone) Usy 17 Saalun sy Sar Dard ka Problem hy… Usy Unginut (Uncountable) baar Drugs diyey gaye hain, Electric Shocks lagayey gaye hain… kya ye Medical History dii thi Tum nay Dr ko… haan… Pagal ho Kya Tum…_

 _Rajeev: Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke (standup in Rash with): kya Ashoke … haan… kya Ashoke… Dimagh hy Is kay Pass ya … Dil kr raha hay (trying to hit a Slap) Ghuma kay Aik Lagaon (make Fist with) magar (Rajeev in Tension coming to Daya side) (Ashoke again in Anger) Maut kay Munh mein Pohancha diya hay Is nay (Daya standup in Shock) (Ashoke added to Rajeev) aur Tum kehty ho Ashoke plz… Main yahan Nahi tha… tou kya Daya Mujhy Call nahi kr skta tha.. Theek hay Call Nahi Milti magar SMS, WATSAPP, Mail… Tum nay Call Nahi Pick ki tou (signaling Shell shocked Daya whose eyes falling Some Salty Fine lines with) Dobara Call krty Jaan ja rahi thi kya Is ki.. Lay kr itna Bara Decision.. (complete Anger) kisi sy Pooch leta.. Baat kr leta.. Kehta Hum Phir aa jayein gy.. Apny Family Dr sy Pooch lein.. Second Opinion lein lein.. (complete taunting tone) jo Shirt Is nay Pehni hy na 5 Dukanun mein Phir kr lii hogi.. jis Resturant mein Aik Dish Khany jata hay na.. Raasty mein aayey sainkrun Hotel Miss kr kay jata hay … Us Waqt tou Khayal Nahi aata kay Foran ly ly… Foran… (again Angry by pressing Teeth) aby, Delay kr deta… Salunkhy Sir sy hee Pooch leta… magar Nahi… Jaldi.. Jaldi… Jaldi… Najany kaun sii Race lagi hui thi… Sudden Decision ko Sudden Death bana diya…_

 _ACP (now with Warning tone): Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke (to ACP who was grabbing Daya Palm with Straight tone): Sir, Abhijeet ki Bolny ki Shakti Khatam ho gayii hay…_


	3. Chapter 3

**_ARTANISH…_** _aa gaya Update… Thank You…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _acha, yaar pr Honey nay PM kyun Band kr di hay… when U read Bhaiya Story.. Expect Beyond… Thank You…_

 ** _ANGELBETU…._** _I m so Sorry Beta about Your GrandFather… awww, Suspense tou abhi aayey ga… hmmm… Thank You…._

 ** _NUSRAT…_** _My ex-GF turning so much Greedy… Popat ka Asra ho gaya hy… than a Hyper Tension Chapter… abhi aura aye ga… Yes Krittika Plot is Superb… awww Reham karay ga na Dada (Evil Smirk)… Thank You My Ex-GF…_

 ** _NANDITA…_** _Dhinka Chinka… I m Anxiously Waiting for ADI Qarnamy… Thank You…_

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _awwww, Sach mein kya… Plot kis ka hay.. haan… Thank you…_

 _A.S ANJANA…. Really, No, the Dr Point Cleared in Next Chapter… arry U are DUMBSTUCK like ABHIJEET Sir… Thank You…_

 ** _NILPARI…_** _OML! Another Munny Seeng wala Shaitan coming on My Gang… Zor ka Jhatka haye Zorun sy Laga (awww Dada has so Melodious Voice)… Thank You…_

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…_** _Nice UserID… Really matlab saaray Dumbstuck… Thank You…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _awwww, ab Priya ko hee Daya Sir ko Sanbhalna paray ga na… Ok Boss… Thank you…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…_** _In My Story, U never found DUP Separate… hmmm… Yaar Why Dr did it, it Clear in Further Chapter… Yes, but Accidents happened with Everyone… Thank you Baray…_

 ** _SHAINA…._** _Hahahahha… Zabardast… Sign Language… magar wo ABHI Sir ko aatii hay na, Baaqiyun ko tou Nahi… hmmm Thank you…_

 ** _D…_** _Zor ka Jhatka haye Zorun sy laga… Thank you…_

 ** _DRIZZLE1640…_** _Not Much… Thank You…_

 ** _SWINKA…._** _Hahahah… I Like Your Final Order… yaar, magar Second Opinion bhi hona chahyey na… Yehi Bataya hay Story mein… Thank you…_

 ** _NEEME…_** _hahahahha… heheheheh… Lovely Tease Boss… Thank You…_

 ** _DUO MRF…_** _awwww… My Leaning Teacher is here… hain na… Kya DUFFEr Banda hy.. magar kya karein… hy tou Bhai na.. ab Nikal Bahar tou Nahi kr skty… hain na… Yaar, Main nay Try ki , ek/do Punch tou Parwa dun.. magar Roak liya… aby, Minor Attack, Tub hi na… Oh No… Matlab Bhai ka Pitna Lazmi hay.. Obviously Itna BREATH HOLD jo kiya hay tum nay.. Mushkil hee hay Bachna.. hahahahha… Thank You… Jeeti raho.. Khush raho.. Sehatmand raho… (apnay Kharchy pr)… hehheeh… ALLAH Nigahbaan…_

 ** _YOUR LOVE…_** _hahahah… Haan, Jaan mein Jaan aayii… yaar, I only showed Difference between Mature and Educated Person… magar Bhai ny bhi Wohi Kaam kiya… Khair, Dekho Clutter kahan tak Pohanchta hy… Thank you …_

 ** _GUEST…_** _OK, Done 45… Theek… Dunt be Scared… Thank You…_

 ** _HONEY…_** _Baccha Jee… I tried to Hold My Laugh.. but Sad… Burst Out it… awww, Sorry na… what … tou Daya Sir nay kya Dance karnay wala Kaam kiya hay… Kitni Bari ghalati hy Unhun nay.. Hum… Daant Na paray tou kya Pooja Karni ho…_

 _Hmmm, Ya, as Abhi Sir is Not Excessive Sleeper na tou Daya Sir Scared… yes Hope is Still Here…_

 _Bhaiya Jee Test… (shock)… Baccha Jee Thread (angry)…_

 _Baccha Jee ki Pitai karni paray gi.. hain na…_

 _Plz Come Down from that K Mountain… it's in too much Height and Bhaiya Jee cant Climb such Height.. Buddhy Bhaiya Jee na… Hahha… Thank you Baccha Jee…_

 _NOTE: why U Closed PM Feature (shock/anger)…_

 ** _ANHAL…_** _awww… aur Daro Baccha… Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Yes, He turned Gunge.. Pakky waly… Thank You…_

 ** _DA95…_** _hahaha… Dr. Ashoke ka Gussa Corrrect tha.. 2/4 laga bhi dena tha… hmmm, yehi kr diya bas… heheheh…. Thank You…_

 ** _SWEETPARII…_** _Chiryu, Nice Shock… awwww, Chiryu tou Buht Ooper chali gayii hay Tension mein… Highly Flight… awww… Coming Uoo Next Bar of Shock… No Daya Sir Deserved that Daant.. hun… Thank You Chiryu…_

 ** _SUNNY…_** _Thanks for finding it New and Amazing…_

 ** _RAJ…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _aww, dunt Call Dr a Jahil Ganwar… haan before U will not Read Further (wink)… Thank You…_

 ** _SUJATA…_** _Yes, I m here… haan na.. ab kya hoga…. Tension… Thank you…_

 ** _BHUMI 98…_** _abhi tou Start hay Musibatun ka… hahah… Sure.. Wo Alug hongy na, Main kr dun ga (wink)… Thank you…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank you for Loving those Dr Concern towards DUO…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _really, its Not Danger Track… hehehe… awww, Yes but Pros Cons dekhnay chahyey na… Thank you…_

 ** _AMAILA…_** _Thanks…_

 ** _GUEST.._** _Thank You…_

 ** _BLUE FAIRY…_** _Yes, True.. I make his Character in a Realistic manner… Its really Difficult to say Who was wrong and Right, but Yes, I Tried to Show the Mistake… Me too Chashmish… Thank you so much…._

 ** _ABHIJEETEYE…_** _but why ONE EYE… U made Him Jack Sparrow or Captain Hook.. hahahah… hmmm, Yes I took His Voice,,, I m so Evil na.. Thank You…_

 ** _GUEST.._** _Yes, Thank You…_

 ** _PALAK…_** _awww, now Try to come out from that Shock.. heheheh… Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _really a Big Blast… Thank you…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank you…_

* * *

 _ACP Sir Palm automatically loose Daya Palm, who moved in Backward Direction and the Chair Displaced… His whole Body started Jerking either His Eyes cant Reacted… Ashoke look at Him and with Complete Pity_ _leap_ _and Wrapped Him inside His Arms with Placing His Hand Tightly over Daya Neck for any Emergency situation while just Rubbing His Back from His Left Hand…. Rajeev coming with Water and with His Help, Both sat Daya over Two Seater and with Difficulty giving Him Water as initially the Water coming out from His Mouth and by Rajeev and Ashoke Pressing His Neck in Special manner.. Daya Mouth opened and the Membrane Slid so Water Dipping inside the Food Pipe…_

 _ACP Sir instantly sat beside Daya and takes Him inside His Soothing Shell who was now Crying Loudly with Slow Jerks over Body… Ashoke only Rubbing His Palm while Rajeev His Back… after Some minutes… Ashoke said…_

 _Ashoke: Daya… Daya… Idhar dekho… (Daya still Crying) (Ashoke adds) acha Suno… Wo Theek ho skta hay…_

 _Daya (jerk with): Sach…_

 _Ashoke: haan, pr (sad tone) koi Time Limit Nahi hay… Electric Shock sy Us kay Brain kay Left Part mein Injury ho gayii hay… pr Chances hain kay Wo Retrieve Back kr lay…_

 _Salunkhy (who was still in Shock asked): agar Wo Karna chahyey tou…_

 _Everyone Understand what His Meaning with This Sentence… Ashoke Quietly standup with…_

 _Ashoke: Daya, Bhaly isy Challenge samjho ya Task, Mission samjho ya Exam… Bigara bhi Tum nay hy.. Sanwarna bhi Tumhein pary ga… jitna Joro gy Khud ko utna hee Tootna bhi pary ga…_

 _ACP (rubbing His Arm with giving Hope): Mera Daya tou Challenges sy Ghabrata Nahi hay na… (Daya Quiets) (ACP added) Koi Mission aaj tak Adhora Nahi chora tou ye bhi Poora kary ga… hain na Daya…_

 _Rajeev: Sir, ye tou Daya ny Decide krna hay…_

 _Salunkhy: aur Sub sy Pehlay ye Dukh kay Aansoo Saaf kr kay Mazbooti ki Chadar Oorhni hay…_

 _Ashoke: Right… Khud ko Mazboot Rakkho gay tou kisi bhi Exams sy Guzar jao gay… Mehnat… Himmat aur Umeed…_

 _ACP (with Teary smile): bus Yehi Yaad rakhna hy… (to Ashoke) tou Plan Discuss kr lein…_

 _All Smiles and Settled Down while now Ashoke giving Some Small Lecture to All as…_

 _Ashoke: Dekho, Abhijeet ko Lafzun ka, Cheezun ka Pata hay.. yani agr Wo Darwazy ko Dekhy ga bhi tou Hum samjh skty hain kay Wo ye kehna chah raha hay kay Darwaza Khool do, ya Band kr do ya Lock kr do etc… is liyey Usy Gyan Nahi chahyey… Usy Gyan ka Ihsaas chahyey… Shrooat Buht Takleefdeh ho gii kyunkay Acceptance Level Mushkil hay… Baaqi Stages Asan hoti jayein gii…_

 _Salunkhy: Tum Speech Therapy ka Intaizaam karwa do gay…?_

 _Ashoke: haan Sir, magar Main isy privilege nahi dun ga jub tak Zarurat nahi paray…_

 _Salunkhy: aur Dawa…?_

 _Ashoke: Wo Regular hogi…_

 _Salunkhy: magar Ashoke Migraine mein Electric Shocks Pain Relief Treatment kay tour pr Use kiya jata hay…_

 _Ashoke: Sir, Abhijeet kay Brain ki already ek History hy aur Usy Simple Migraine Nahi hay.. Usy_ ** _Hemiplegic Migraine_** _hy aur Aap tou Khud Samjh skty hain kay Migraine Ek Complex Neurological Disorder hy generally Headaches hoty hain magar hr waqt Nahi… Kuch Warning Signs hoty hain jesy Vision ka Blur hona, Paani aana, isi tarah Body ka Sensation… Hearing_ _Ability_ _mein Problem aur Bolny mein bhi…_

 _Salunkhy: tou Abhijeet kay Case mein kya hua hay..?_

 _Ashoke: Usy jub Electric Shock diya gaya tou Usy Stroke hua jis kay karan Us kay Brain kay Left Part mein Injury ho gayii aur Wo Speaking Power Lost kr gaya … (after a Deep Breath) Main Doctor ko Qusoorwaar is liyey Nahi keh raha kay Us nay Gun Point pr ye Nahi kaha tha kay Shock Treatment karwa lo… ye Migraine kay liyey Ek Usual Treatment hy tou Us nay Suggest kiya… Daya ruk skta tha… already In Dono nay Dr ko Abhijeet ki Poori aur Correct Medical History nahi dii thi…. magar… agar koi Stranger aisa krta tou Mujhy itna Gussa Nahi aata magar Daya… Sir Thora Delay kr leta.. Ek Baar Baat kr leta (to Salunkhy) Aap sy hee saheh.. Rajeev ko Phir Call kr leta… pr…._

 _ACP: shayed… pr… (looking at Daya who was looking Gloomy so added) ab tou Aagy ka Sochna hy na…_

 _Rajeev: Abhijeet ko kya aur Kesy Samjhana hy.. bus Yehi…_

 _Daya (standup with Strong tone): Usy Sach Batana hy… Bus…_

 _Ashoke: Nahi…_

 _Daya: Nahi Dr. Ashoke… Aap nay Saheh kaha… ye Mission ho ya Exams, Challenge ho ya Task… Risk Factor hamesha Pehlay Discuss kiyey jaty hain…_

 _Rajeev: magar…_

 _Daya Left the Cabin in a bit… All Look at Each One… Rajeev Resumed the Conversation after a Deep Silence as…_

 _Rajeev: ye Saheh Nahi…_

 _ACP (cutting with): Nahi Rajeev… Usy Ye Risk Uthany do… sirf Yehi Risk Wo Main Factor hay jo Abhijeet ky Bolny ki Shakti ko Wapis la skta hay aur Daya ki Himmat bhi Joray rakh skta hay (to Ashoke) anything More…? CID mein Duty..? Koi Physical Injury..? Kuch bhi..?_

 _Ashoke: Filhaal Nahi… Abhijeet kay Hosh mein aany, is News pr React karnay kay Baad hee Hum koi aur Decision lein gy…_

 _ACP (signaling Salunkhy to get up with): is ki Fiker Mut karo… Mera Sipahee Maidaan mein Uter gaya hay… ab Jeet kay Sath hee Lauty ga…_

 _Ashoke: Zarur…_

 _Salunkhy: Usy Hosh kub tak aayey ga…?_

 _Ashoke: 2/3 Ghantun tak…_

 _ACP: Theek, phir bus Daya ko Face krnay do.. Hum Bureau chalty hain (shaking hands with a Smile) Backup bhi tou deni hogi na…_

 _All Nodded with Smile and Left the cabin after seeing Daya who was at Bench outside His Buddy room where He was Sleeping Far away from Every Scare and Tension… Rajeev after biding Goodbye to Oldie DUO look at Ashoke and moved with a Sulky Sentence…_

 _Rajeev: itna Sunana bhi Nahi chahyey tha…_

 _Ashoke Smiles and moved inside His cabin while Rajeev went to Daya and sat beside Him just as Quiet as the Person beside Him…_

 _After almost 2 and half hours the Staff coming Out from Abhijeet room and Telling Rajeev and Daya about Abhijeet Regaining Consciousness while went ahead to Tell this to Ashoke…_

 _For a moment or say it's the First time in Daya Professional Career and Personal Life where He feels Hesitation to Move inside and Meet His Bhai… He feels a Big Scare in His Heart which Reminance already Showed in His Body through Bulging Shoulder, Sweaty Body, Red Teary Eyes while Swelly Face…_

 _Ashoke appeared on Scene and when just about to Enter.. A Soft Palm having a Tough Touch pressed over His Chest having a Silent Order about Stopping.. Ashoke look at the Source of that Palm found Daya who told in Low tone and Entered inside…_

 _Daya (Low Tone Order): Kuch Khany ko Bhejein…_

 _Ashoke turned back, found a Staff behind Him so ordered Him about Soup, Plain Boil White Rice and Pudding with Mineral Water and after Leaving the Staff, turn to Rajeev and ask…_

 _Ashoke: Tum nay Usy Dawai lena ka nahi Kaha…?_

 _Rajeev (sat over bench again with Thud and added in Return Asking tone): is waqt Usy Apny Dil ki Sunny sy Fursat milay gi…_

 _Ashoke Quiets while Waiting for Staff by Sitting beside Rajeev over Same Bench in Sorrow shade…_

 _Abhijeet Opened His Eyes and after getting some Continuous Blinking got the Environment after Moving His Head… He feels that the room is Changed but dunt Bother as He thought that after taking Blood Pressure and Pulse rate, Dr gave Him Some Sedation for His Throbbing Pain, might be Dr Shifted Him to Another room… His mind Sparked about WHY ROOM… why Daya was Waiting till He coming back in Sense and take Decision about going to Home… His mind told in Disappointment about His Bewakoof pal as…_

 _Abhijeet (thinking): ye Daya bhi Na… Pagal hy Bilkul.. bhala Mery Jagny ki kya Zarurat thi.. aisay hee lay jata Mujhy Ghar (after a while) Dr ki sunty huay tou Sahab itny Obedient ban jaty hain kay kya kahy koi…_

 _He tried to Sit and in a bit Stopped after hearing an Opening Sound and His Focused turned to that Spot where Daya entering inside room, Abhijeet look at Him and really Disappointed seeing His Buddy Messy condition with a Thought as…_

 _Abhijeet (thought): Takleef Mujhy hy, Ilaj Mera ho raha hay aur Aalamaat (signs) Sahab pr Zahir ho rahy hain…_

 _Abhijeet again tried to Sit by Jerking His Head, whereas Daya rushed towards Him and Pressing Abhijeet Chest with His palm and an Order as…_

 _Daya: Lety raho Boss… (Pleading tone) Please…_

 _Abhijeet Paused.. Daya knew His PLEASE is the First Point in this Risk factor Plan which Stopped His Pal in any Situation from Every Effort…_

 _Ashoke sensing Staff coming to them so by Tilting His Head Permit Him to get inside after Knocking while He started to Dial ACP Sir number for Updating Him about Abhijeet regaining Conscious state…_

 _Rajeev Dialing a number with Quietness and when the other Person Picking the Call, He asked…_

 _Rajeev: kahan ho…?_

 _Rahul: Patrolling pr… kyun… aaj kesy Yaad kiya…?_

 _Rajeev: kis Jagah pr Patrolling pr ho..?_

 _Rahul (comes to Point after feeling Seriousness in Rajeev tone): Tum kaam batao…_

 _Rajeev: Hospital aa jao…_

 _The Calls Cuts and Rajeev invaded the Cell in His Pocket and looked over Ashoke who Ended His Call and after seeing Staff coming outside the room tell Rajeev…_

 _Ashoke: ACP Sir keh rahy hain, Usy Khud Deal krnay do…_

 _Rajeev look at Him Silently and nodded His Head in Agreement while Both feeling a Tension and Fear at Same time…_

 _Daya getting Food Tray from Staff and then Help Abhijeet in Sitting who was in the Aura of that TEARY PLEASE which Sealed His Lips from Informal Queries too… Daya started to Feed Him with Something…_

 _Daya (giving Sips by Spoon with): Do Bhai thy… Aik ka Naam tha DARK CHOCHOLATE aur Aik ka MILK CHOCHOLATE (Abhijeet smiles) (Daya added) Dono Aik hee WRAPPER mein raha krty thy… (Feeding Him with Intervals with) Dark Chocolate ki Demand Zyada thi.. Milk Chocolate Bacchun mein Famous tha… Dono sath sath Wrapper mein hoty thy tou Log pehly Milk Chocolate ko Taste karty aur Dark Chocolate ki Baari Der mein aatii… (after a while although Abhijeet not Enjoying the Story but Loves the Cuteness of it so just Listens) (Daya added) Aik Din Milk Chocholate ny Chupky (His Voice Tremble but He managed) sy Decision liya aur Dark Chocholate ko bina batayey Us ki Position Change kr di… Sirf Ek Lamha laga aur Khany waly nay Pehlay Usy Kha (his Voice turn Teary, He added) Us ki Saari Cheekein, Lafz, Dard sub Bahar aany sy Pehlay hee Khatam ho gaye kyunkay Us ki (His eyes falls a Silent Tear which falls over Soup Bowl as) Aawaz hee Kho…_

 _A Strong Force He Feels over His Palm which He was using for Feeding Abhijeet told Him to Look at the Source of that Grip… The Story had Nothing from Outer side but a Deep Scare inside… the whole Conversation Revolving around Abhijeet Mind with a Sparks of Lines which gives a Helping Verbs in this Story to Understand…._

 ** _Boss… Tumhara Complexion aisa hy na., Dark sa.. Larkiyaan aisay Complextion pr Marti hain, Samjhy Abhijeet Babu… Arry Yaar Pata hay Apni Aaawz ka Jadoo Jagany ka kitna Shouq hay Tumhein.. Daya Ye, Daya Uth ja.. Beth Ja.. Kha ly.. So ja… magar Kabhi Ye Aawaz Na sunun na tou lagta hay Din hee Nahi Shroo hua…_**

 _Daya closed His Eyes and Trying to Feed Him again but Abhijeet Eyes having Bulk of Emotions specially Anger and Hurt Jerk His palm which Result coming as the Soup Splashed over Daya Face… Yes it's Hurt Him as it was Hot but this Heat is Not as much as He felt in His Heart right now after getting the output of His Sudden Wrong Decision…_

 _Abhijeet Pushed Daya Hardly which Banged the Tray over Floor… Abhijeet now Stepping Downward from Bed, Daya was still with down Head and Tears… He knew He can't See in those Eyes having Pain of Heating Hell…_

 _Abhijeet again Hit a Hard Hand on His Arm.. His Throat just giving Grumpy Tones showed How much He is Angry over Daya… His Personality Most Important Character static, He Lost just Because of that Man who told Him His Half Soul…_

 _The Pushing and Hitting was at Peak and giving Daya Breaking Jerks and at last the way Abhijeet Threw Him Out from the Room showed He Completely Threw Him Out from His Life too…._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry Guys, cant Reply Individually due to Load shedding problem... Hope U all Forgive Me..._

 _MRF... aby 5 minute Sans rokna... Humein kub aana ho ga Taziyet ko... Tu bhi na baccha... Token hay.. Wo bhi Bara Wala..._

 _ABHIJEETEYE... hahahaha... Nice Explaination..._

* * *

 _Daya Slipped over Floor of corridor and Wrapped by a Man who Knelt down and Trying to Console Him while Ashoke and Rajeev just Look at Each Eyes with Scare and Sorrow…._

 _Nobody have the ability to move inside rather think about it so except giving a Sad gazes over Daya have Nothing in their hands…_

 _After 15 minutes, Two Strong People entered inside the Corridor and seeing the Scenario with Sad shade as Daya still inside Rahul arms sitting over floor in haphazard way… His Voice of Crying only limited to Eyes which falling Salty Drops while Ashoke and Rajeev standing in Tense position…_

 _Both Persons moved on and when passing from Ashoke and Rajeev only signaled Ashoke to Move with them…_

 _Abhijeet trying Everything which would be His Throat would do if Possible… the whole room was witnessed of that Breaking Soul by giving the Sacrifice of its Instruments…_

 _Knob Clicked and Abhijeet Focused over Door and the Angry or somehow Painful Expressions lowered down after seeing His Both Heads with Ashoke…._

 _Oldie DUO look at the Room and just turn back to Ashoke who move out and calling Staff and then entered inside again while Oldie DUO reached Near to Abhijeet…_

 _They knew they have Nothing to Console the Man having a Road of Mishaps either through by Circumstances, Nature or People around Him… Abhijeet just Stiff sat over His place, ACP occupied the place near Him and First Updating the whole matter and then Asked…_

 _ACP: Gussa ho na…._

 _A Rage Tone coming from that Injured Tiger mouth showing How much He is Controlling over Himself on this Peculiar Loss… ACP said…_

 _ACP: Jaiz hy… jo Saza deni hy do…_

 _Abhijeet look at Him.. His Eyes telling so many things having so many meanings towards Daya… Every bit of His Facial Expressions told that how much He Hurt with Daya… ACP added…_

 _ACP: Us nay Jaldi ki… jaldbazi ki… magar kya Tumhein lagta hay kay ye Us nay Jaan kr kiya..?_

 _A Query having All the Points of this Clutter associated with… Abhijeet whose Expressions are so Rash suddenly turns Dull and Soft mean He was still Not satisfied that it's a Deliberate Decision… ACP adds…_

 _ACP: Usy Ihsaas dilao kay Jaldibaazi kabhi kabhi kitny Khaufnaak Nataij deti hay (standup with) magar Us Limit tak jahan tak ye Saza lagy… (meaningful tone) Zulm Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet Down His Head… He looks at Ashoke and asking Him by showing through Fingers that He needs Pen and paper… Ashoke provide it so He wrote…_

 _Abhijeet (wrote): Mujhy Ghar jana hay…_

 _Ashoke nodded in Yes… Oldie DUO Agreed and Preparation started by Helping Abhijeet and Ashoke Pinch to Abhijeet with Innocence as He asked this to ACP Sir…_

 _Ashoke: Sir, Aap Daya ko kahein Displace kr dein (All look at Him in Shock, Ashoke Brief) already Wo itna kuch kr chukka hay.. Kahein Abhijeet ko koi aur Nuqsan…_

 _A hard Grip He felt over His Arm showed Him that if this Grip would be on His Neck, Obviously its Last moment of his Life… Abhijeet just Burning, while ACP added…_

 _ACP (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet, agar Tum ye Chahty…_

 _The Notepad bang over Bed by His Second in Command who moved out from room in same Hospital Outfit in Complete Anger and the Three who were Exchanging a Smile followed Him…_

 _He reached at Corridor seeing His Bear get up from floor… His Whole Face was wet and His Shoulder looking likes an added Fats over a Body… Abhijeet look at back, Ashoke instantly presented Him the Notepad which He grabbed before coming out from room… Abhijeet wrote again…_

 _Abhijeet (wrote): Dawa do… abhi Buht Saza Jhelni hy…_

 _After that He moved on without any ones Interest… Oldie DUO and Rajeev behind Abhijeet while Ashoke told Rahul to take Daya and He will come at Night with Daya and Abhijeet Medicines at Residence with Rajeev…_

 _Abhijeet standing beside Quillas while Oldie DUO just Smiles and sat inside Innova which moved on as they had Done their Role in this New Phase of DUO life…_

 _Rahul taken Out Daya and Tackling the Driving Wheel by taking Keys from Daya… Abhijeet Occupied the Front Seat while Daya at back and Rajeev Biding Goodbye to them with Complete Tension and after Quillas Left Hospital Parking, He went back to Ashoke…_

 _The 15 KM Journey was looking like a Mourn Time as No one Uttered any Sentence either Their Sinus are So Cold so Presence Does not showed they are Alive rather Dead Bodies…_

 _Residence Coming and All Stepped Out from Quillas… Daya moved ahead but the way Abhijeet Pushed Him Hurts Daya and Rahul Both… Daya Quietly after managing Himself Not to Fall over Stairs giving Key to Rahul who Opened the Door after Moving ahead and then Back…_

 _Abhijeet entered and without anything Entered inside His room after Bang His Room door… Rahul look at Daya who feels that Not the Room Door but Abhijeet Heart Door also Closed for Him now…_

 _Daya Quietly sat over Residence Stairs… Rahul after Parked Quillas aside sat beside Him… He knew the whole matter from Rajeev at Hospital and somehow did not get to Whom He takes Side…_

 _After Sometime of this Quietly Sitting process.. Rahul feels that Daya turn More Drowsy… His Shoulder turned More Fat and Stiff so He takes Him inside the Residence by Force and sat Him over Lounge Couch, moved inside His room and taken out Blanket from Closet as till Daya Not Using Blanket and then Wrapped it around Daya body… He went to Landline and ordered for Some Food with Adding Light Food too for Abhijeet and again sit beside Daya who was Really Not looking Alive…_

 _Abhijeet First takes a Long Warm Shower… He knew He Lost the Battle before entering inside the Ring as the Output already Broke Him so now the Fight is Completely Meaningless either to Daya, Circumstances or Nature…_

 _He comes back after taking Shower and then when Wiping His Hairs, look at the Mirror… Open His Mouth, seeing a Dry Long Tunnel having so many Warts of Words which were Anxious to coming out from that Dark Area and turned to a Glowing Sentence… He Shut His Mouth having so Many Tears in His Eyes just feeling the Helplessness…_

 _He felt a Low Knock over His Door so come and Opened it saw Rahul over Doorway signaling Him about Taking Dinner… Abhijeet look at Him, the Dining Table and again Banged the Door…_

 _Rahul Quietly Look at Daya whose Eyes Closed but Ears Awakes… Ashoke and Rajeev arrived after Half an hour of this Silent session and Rahul after Hearing Doorbell, Opened the Door and after Inviting them inside Updating to Both…_

 _Rahul: Aik Ander hay aur Dusra bahar (showing Daya Messing Condition with) is haal mein (Irritative Tone) Batao, Main kya karun…?_

 _Ashoke: Ghar jao, Aaram karo aur Dono ki Fiker Chor do…._

 _Rahul Look at Him in Shock while Rajeev also Nodded in Head in Acceptance so He Leave the place after Patting over Daya Shoulder and Telling Both Doctors as…_

 _Rahul: Khana Mangwa liya tha Main nay pr Dono nay Khaya Nahi…_

 _Both Doctors Nodded in Yes and Rahul Completely Left as He felt Himself Totally ODD in that Place…_

 _Ashoke Gazing over Rajeev who moved on and taking Out Food over Plate and moved to Daya part while Ashoke did the Same and entered inside Abhijeet Room with a Knock…._

 _Rajeev sit beside Daya, He knew Daya hearing All just Not be Able to Face the Situation Right now so Leaving All in Others hand… Rajeev Started…_

 _Rajeev: itni Jaldi Haar gaye Daya…?_

 _Daya Opening his Eyes and the Pain Reflected from His Eyes can't be Resisted by Rajeev who Wrapped Him inside his Consoling Shell and Relaxing Daya with Smooth Pats and Courage's Lines…_

 _Abhijeet look at Ashoke and Straightened His Face… His Focus was a Quiet Road just like His Body which now Only Showing Voices by Beating and Breathing as His Younger Bro Closed the Main Opening of His Sound Tunnel… Ashoke started to give Him Bites with…_

 _Ashoke (Pinch): Lo bhae, abhi Pehli Saza bhi Nahi dii aur Himmat Khatam (trying to giving Fuel over His Anger as) wesay Dekh lo.. kya Kaam kiya hay Daya nay… balky (Teasing Smiles and Moving out with) Kaam hee Tamam karwa diya…._

 _Abhijeet really Angry and His Every Facial Expressions Showing it… He wanted to Say Some Rude But His Buddy closed His Well so How did He takes Revenge to Others although His own Ditched Him like this…_

 _Here He saw Rajeev giving bites to Daya… He placed the Half filled Plate over Dinning and went to there and after sitting over Floor Cushion Tell to Daya…_

 _Ashoke: Bari Barkein Maari theen… Haan… (Daya low down His Head, Ashoke added) Sub Gubary ki Hawa jesi Nikl gayii… wah bhae…_

 _Daya Quietly look at Him and Ashoke signaled Rajeev who placed the Plate over Central table and with Ashoke Left the Residence who sat over Car and started it with Daredevil Smile…_

 _Ashoke (happy tone): Khoob Aag Laga kr aaya hun…._

 _Rajeev (teasing): Kahein Khaak hee Nahi kr do…_

 _Ashoke: Hunh…_

 _Rajeev Smiles on that HUNH… its Basically Salunkhy Sir Plan with Acceptance of ACP Sir to Treat DUO in Completely Negative manner cz Negative, Negative always Comes out as Positive…_

 _Abhijeet tried to Ignore Daya who was after Locking Residence Main Door, Stuffing All Food inside the Fridge, Warming Milk over Micro and then after Switching Off All Lights and Taking Medicines, went inside Abhijeet room and Placing Medicine or Milk over His Bed site with Slow Tone…_

 _Daya: Dawa aur Doodh…_

 _Abhijeet (thought): Andha Nahi hun…_

 _He did not Look at anything and just Scorching with Grumpy Voice showing that His does not Like Daya Presence at His room…_

 _Daya (turn back with): Malum hy…_

 _Abhijeet Look at Him in Complete Shock as how the Man Replied So Speciafically Correct about His Thought… Daya Feels His Stare so Replied…_

 _Daya: Tumhary Khayalat bhi Parh skta hun Main…_

 _He moved to Doorway and Standing there Quietly, while Abhijeet Picked the Medicines and Milk with a Taunt Thought as…_

 _Abhijeet (Taunt Thought): Kaash Samjh bhi lety…_

 _After Finishing the Milk, He gives a Burning Glance over His Bear who Silently Left His Place with a Sad Murmur…_

 _Daya (murmur): haan, Kaash…._

 _He knew His Blunder is Not so Easily Forgettable or Forgivable too and Not Only from Abhijeet Part but from His Side too, But He Must Completes the Punishment, at least tried till Last Breath of His Life… He Laid over His Bed with a Rhyme as…_

 ** _gar Jeet gaye tou kia kehna Haary bhi tou Baazi Maat nahiN_**

 _Next Morning is Surprising for Abhijeet as His Sleep Disturbed with a Continuous Ringer which was Astonished Him as its not Alarum rather Call Ringer… He looked at Flashing Screen of His Cell and after seeing ACP Sir Name, instantly Picked it and in a bit Feeling a Complete Hurt when cant Utter_ _ **HELLO…**_ _Before He Banged the Cell Set heard…_

 _ACP: Abhijeet, 9 bajy tk Bureau Pohanch jao… Kuch Discussion krni hay…_

 _Call Cuts while Abhijeet Mouth Opened and Eyes Widens… He Peep Outside after Managing Himself to Come Out from This Shock heard ACP rash tone and Daya Low tone in Landline Speaker…_

 _Daya: pr Sir…_

 _ACP: kya Pr, haan… Sirf Speaking Power hee Khatam hui hay na baaqi aaj bhi Wo CID ka Sharp Shine hay (Abhijeet feels the Proud Tone for Himself from His Head who added again in Tease) aur Mera nahi khayal kay Mujrim ko Maarty, Pakarty, Us kay peechy Daurty aur Goli Maarty huay Usy Bhajan Gana pary ga…_

 _Abhijeet tried but a Big and Broad Smiles comes over His Lips, He was Enjoying Daya MINMIN Tone rather ACP Tease… ACP again…_

 _ACP (to Daya in little Strict way): Tum Batao, La skty ho ya koi Masla hy tou Main Apna Driver bhejun…_

 _Daya: Na.. Nahi Sir… bus.. Boss… aaa… matlab Abhijeet najany kesa React karay…_

 _ACP (Finishing Call with): Wo kuch karay Na karay, itna Mujhy Yaqeen hay kay Practical hee React kary ga…_

 _Daya heard Dial tone so Cuts Call with Disappointment… He went to Kitchen with Tension and Quietness and Mumble…_

 _Daya: Boss, (after taking Sigh) Jagana tou paray ga Daya…_

 _Abhijeet Ducked inside and started Preparation so when Daya entered found an Ink Blue Shirt placed over Bed with Socks told Him that the Roaring Tiger is almost coming in Activated mode…_

 _He went back and started to Make Breakfast and after Setting it over Dinning moved inside and taking a Speedy Shower… He moved Out and found Abhijeet Silently Waiting for Him in Dinning although Reading Newspaper and after Daya joined Him, He wrapped the Paper and started taking Breakfast and after that taking Medicines too which His Bro placing over Dining table after coming out from His Room…_


	5. Chapter 5

**_ANGELBETU…._** _Awww, Matlab Fight honi chahyey DUO kay beech, Bhaly Silent ho.. hmmm.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _SHAINA…._** _Awwww, Thank You for Understanding… No, Every Creative Person Needs and Wants Feedback in Shape of Claps or Slangs, but its Readers Responsibility na…. Thank You so much…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _hahahah, that MINMIN tone is already a Mazaidar Feel…. Awww, Phir Tum nay Dil kesy Halka kiya…?... Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHIJEETEYE…_** _Really These 4 Friendship Bone either 5 are Precious… Basically those Characters, Writer Personally Originated are Close to Heart and These Rahul, Rajeev and Ashoke are My Characters so feeling Happy when anyone Praised them.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks…_

 ** _AMAILA…._** _Hmmm, tou Maza karo Baccha.. Buht… Thank You so much.._

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…_** _Yes Baray, I showed Every aspect of Issue and then its Reaction… I am Really Obliged to have Readers Like U, always Encouraged… a Big Thank You so much Baray…_

 ** _NILPARI…_** _Oh No… Threat to Dada by a Munni Seengh wali Pari… hehehe… No There is No DCP in this Story… Yes that Teasing is Base of that Story… Thank You so much…_

 ** _JHUMO (Nusrat)…._** _OML! U dunt have a Doorbell in Your Door (wink)… awww… Yes Cz Except that Silent Fight, Both have Nothing in their Hands… and U are Chota's Loved that Fight.. Gandi Baat na… Yes Sure, Exam Pehlay.. haan… Thank You so much…_

 ** _BLUE FAIRY…_** _Yes, Cz All knew its an Accidental Decision of Daya Sir and He did all with Abhijeet Sir so Only it's His Right to give Punishment to His Pal… Yes, Dr. Ashoke taking Much Popularity day by day… Thank You for Liking Dialogues… Thank You so much…_

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _a Very Emotional Thought…. Heheheh… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _awww, U Loved so Many Lines… Basically Beta.. I showed that Some time Repel also Attract in Different Situation… OML! 4 AM… hmmm Raat ko parhna Achi Baat nahi… Thank You so very much…_

 ** _MRF…_** _hahahahah… Still Alive…. I was laughing when Read kay 1 minute kesy 5 Minute ban gaya… Shuker Parrot ko abhi is Baat ki Khaber Nahi hay.. Warna Class ho jati.. wesy bhi HE BELIEVES IN DEMO na… (wink)…_

 _Nahi, abhi bhi Salunkhy Sir Peechy hain ACP Sir sy… baccha, that MINMIN is the TRP Raiser for My Story.. I Like that It Worked… awww, Parrot Kitna Chalak hota ja raha hy… Thank You so very much…_

 ** _DRIZZLE 1640…_** _its OK Baccha… a Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _D…_** _Thank You for Liking This Amazing Emotional Chapter…_

 ** _SANJANA…_** _tou Daya Sir nay Haar Pehnany wala Kaam bhi tou Nahi kiya na.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _PALAK…_** _WOW… Lucky Girl… awww, Magar agar parrot hota wahan tou Un Logun ki TRP Gir jati.. hain na.. hahahha… awww, Ankh Bhar aayii.. Kis sy… hawwww… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You that U find its going Good and Interesting…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _Thank You Beta…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Yes, Bear DUO Jaldi Aik ho jayein gy kyunkay its Only an Accidental Decision na… Thank You so much…_

 ** _SUNNY.._** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _RAJ…_** _hahahahah… I Like Your Whole Sentence, Initially the Feel of Shock turn to Pleasure.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _…_** _Ohh Sure… But baccha, Abhijeet Sir Only Lost His Speaking Power, Not Hearing Power.. He Heard all In His Cell and after Putting it Off, peeping outside from His Room, through Landline Set as Daya Sir during Talking with ACP Sir, Put On the Speaker of Phone na.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _HONEY…_** _awww Baccha Jee is Coming in Her Own Style… Wow… Baccha Jealous with Bhaiya Jee 5G Speed.. Ganbdi Baat na…. Koi Baat nahi aap So kr jub Jago, tou aaram sy Parh lena… U Love Cute Abhijeet Sir in His Angry Avtar, magar Daya Sir did a Huge Blunder na.. Daanta tou Paray ga… ye tou Shuker hay.. 2/4 Hath nahi Maary Abhijeet Sir nay.. Sirff Push kiya…_

 _Chalo aap Aaram karo, phir Uth kr Parhna Bhaiya Jee ka Another Chappy Dhamaka.. Take Care Baccha Jee… Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…._** _BTW, in that UserID… what is YA indicated… DAYA ka YA… ? … that MINMIN is Soul of Chapter going Great… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DUOLOVER…_** _awww, Thank You for Liking the Idea, but its belonged to KRITTIKA…._

 _I m Extremely SORRY, I did not Updated Yesterday but Because of Guests, I cant Updated... Thank You so much fpr Waiting Patiently..._

* * *

 _Both reached Bureau Silently and when about to Enter inside Main Hall, Greet of GOOD MORNING, Hurts Both Hearts… Daya takes a back Step and stopped at Corridor as He could not be able to Control the Tears Falls From His Left Eye in bit while Abhijeet moved Forward after Composing over His Emotions by Tilting His Head and move Straight to ACP Sir cabin after Knocking…_

 _ACP Sir Smiles signaling Him to come inside and have a Seat from His Hand Movements while after placing a Writing Pad and Pen in front of Abhijeet, Cuts His Call in which He was Engaged and now started Discussing about Some Official Matters…_

 _The Writing pad Pages Flicking and Pen Nib Working Speed Tells about the Sensitive Discussion and when it Finishes, Abhijeet standup, moving and stopped by a Call as…_

 _ACP: tou Kuch Socha phir (Abhijeet turn His Neck and Look at ACP in Question who added in Soft tone) kay Koshish kr kay Khud ko aur Us ko is Dard sy Nikalna hy ya (after a meaning full look to His Right hand who down His head with) Barhana hee hy…._

 _Abhijeet Quietly Left the Cabin either He was in Dililama as in Hospital, ACP Sir Tell Him Everything either about Retrieve Back of His Speaking Power with Continuous Therapy and Medications with His Personal Will but still He was Not Able to Move On that Track, Ok, He did not Say anything about Future but Yes Right now He was Totally Not Interested in anything except giving Punishment to Daya or Himself…_

 _The Day Ended Quietly and DUO Left the Bureau after Winding Up their Work… they reached Residence and after Changing, Abhijeet takes Some Food after Warming it over Mirco as He brought it from Outside and went inside His Room with Glancing over Daya who stand at His Room door after changing and coming to Set the Dinning with Dinner… He understands Well that Abhijeet was Upset from Today session at Bureau…_

 _He Went and after Wiping the Stove and Slabs Put Off the Light and after Locking Residence Door, entered inside His room and Fell His Body over Bed, He allows His Tears to Falls from His Eyes as how many times He Stored them.. He was feeling Tired and this Tiredness Spreading inside His Body Completely…._

 _Abhijeet after Completing His Dinner and taking Pills moving Out to Dumping the Plate over Kitchen Sink found the whole Residence in Dark… He went to Kitchen and Washed His Plate, coming towards Refrigerator, Opened it and found that Daya Stuffed All Foods without taking it… He Closed the Fridge Door with a thinking murmur…_

 _Abhijeet (thinking): hunh… Nakhry…_

 _He moved inside His Room without taking any Interest about His Bear Empty Tummy… He started to Read the Discussion Points He was Taken in Meeting with ACP Sir and after Some time, Completely Dipped in Sleep either the Lamp still Switched On whole Night…_

 _Next Morning Rose with Little Dull as Abhijeet Coming Out after Getting Ready but did not Find Daya anywhere… He Peeped inside His room and Found Him in Messy shade as Daya Shoulder looking Swell, He came inside and Touched Him, Found Him Burning with Fever… He overlooked the whole and Left the Residence without any Interest…._

 _He reached at Bureau and Busying in His Usual Stuff either Time to Time checked the Bureau Hall Doorway as well Clock Striking… Team can't get How to Communicate with Abhijeet as in Immediate way, they started to Talking or Updating Him about the Professional and Personal Issues and in Reply when getting a LOOK having Tons of Pain Completely Quiets them…_

 _Abhijeet did not Once tried to Tell Anyone about Daya Fever, even Not tried to Call or SMS Him…_

 _He went to Residence at later Evening found Rajeev there giving Some Pills and Food to Daya who was looking so Weak and Pale… Abhijeet Look at Both in Shock as He was Coming inside with His Key… Rajeev Look at His Questioning Face so started…_

 _Rajeev: Daya ko Buht Bukhar tha… (Abhijeet nodded and moving to His room Hurts Daya, Rajeev Look at Him and asked) Tum nay Subah Isy Check Nahi kiya tha…_

 _Both feels a Fixed Teasing Stare over them which turned Smirky Gaze with Passage of Time as now the Lips Curved in that way giving Clear Meaning of His Emotions, He entered inside His Room… Rajeev Jerked His Head with Disappointment while Daya said…_

 _Daya: Hairat hy Wo Mujhy Saza day raha hay, magar Mujh sy Zyada Khud Jhail raha hy…_

 _Rajeev (rash): kya Jhail raha hay, Haan… Aik baar bhi Poocha nahi, Dekha nahi…_

 _Daya (interrupts with standup): pr Marny bhi tou nahi diya na…_

 _Rajeev (dumping Plates over Kitchen Sink with): O' Daya… ye 3 Ghanty ki Film nahi hay…_

 _Daya (moving to His room with): pr Tumheein yaqeenun Producer ny hee Bheja hay…_

 _Rajeev: matlab…_

 _Daya: Choro… Main ab Theek hun… Tum bhi Aaram karo Ja kr…_

 _Rajeev (look at Him for few moments and then tell): Take Care, Bye…_

 _He Left the Residence and after His Exit, Daya Closed the Residence Door and Switched Off All the Lights except Kitchen as He knew that Abhijeet will come for Dinner so Move to His room and with Waiting of His Buddy One Glance or Single Pamper went to Dreamland…_

 _Today is Sunday and ACP Sir gives an OFF to DUO just to Give Them Time to Spend with Each Other… He knew News about Daya Fever but did not Bother, except giving Orders to Rajat and Freddie to Visit Him and after Visiting, They find Daya Better Except His Shoulder problem…_

 _Daya Picking His and Abhijeet Dirty Outfits from Laundry Bucket and Dumping them inside Shopper to Send them for Dry clean… Abhijeet who was just Coming from Kitchen got the Presence of Daya in His room so Rushed inside and Snatched the Shopper from His hand, Daya Shocked as Abhijeet taken Out His Cloths and then gives a Burning Look to Daya with…_

 _Abhijeet (telling All in Rash Reactions although Daya Interpret his Every Action into Words as): itna Ihsaan karny ki Zarurat nahi hay.. already (snatching another shopper from Bed side and dumping His Cloths with) Ihssan kay Pahar Tour chukay hain Sahab… (pushed Him with) ab Zarurat nahi hay…_

 _After that He Left the Residence in Anger while Daya really Hurts Badly, so sat over Abhijeet Bed with Shopper having Only His Dirty Cloths as…_

 _Daya: Boss, ab aisa bhi nahi karo…_

 _Here Abhijeet went to Laundry and giving His Dirty Cloths Shopper to Shopkeeper and Paying Bill after seeing the Register as DUO Payed Bill Month to Month… Shop Keeper after Counting the Money, Look at Abhijeet and told Him in Tension…_

 _Shopkeeper: Sir, ye tou Aadhy Paisay hain…_

 _Abhijeet (moved the Register to Himself, snatched Ball Point from Shopkeeper Fingers and Wrote over Register): Daya kay Paisay Daya Khud day ga aur Aainda sy Hum Dono ka Hisaab Alug Alug banana…_

 _Shopkeeper (read it and ask in Confusion): Sahab Aap Bol Kyun nahi rahy…?_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him with Angry Eyes and Wrote which make a Sketch over Register paper as): Mourn Virat hy Mera…_

 _Shopkeeper Mouth Opened in Shock while Abhijeet Return Back…. He Spend Most of His time Outside the Residence or that Spots or Places where He could not See Daya and His Anger Bar Shoots as well gives Him much Pain…_

 _Daya after Spending some Mourning minutes, doing His Home Chores and then went to Laundry after taking His Cloths and when Shopkeeper Demanding Him the Money, He look at Him in a manner as did not Understand the Sentence so Shopkeeper Briefed the Answer of Abhijeet with side by side showing Him the Register having Abhijeet Order in Written form for Reconfirmation of His Statement…_

 _Daya Hurts Badly… He did not coming with Valet as having No Idea about that so He told in Harsh tone…_

 _Daya: Theek hy, Khata bana lo Mera (Shopkeeper started to make the List and Daya added) aur haan hr Kapry ka 1000 Rupya lena…_

 _Shopkeeper Mouth Opened, He can't get that why only 30/40 Rupees turned to 1000 Rupees in One Jerk… He again Confirmed with…_

 _Shopkeeper: Sach mein Sir…_

 _Daya (turn with Rash): Nahi, (Rude tone) Mera Tum sy Mazaq ka Rishta hay na…_

 _Shopkeeper nodded in No and Urgently wrote 4000 rupees of 4 Pieces of Cloths… Daya backed to Residence with a murmur…_

 _Daya: Saara Record Nahi Break kr liya na tou Naam Badal dena Is Chory ka Abhijeet Babu…_

 _Daya went to Residence and after Cooking Waiting for Abhijeet, who came at Evening, saw Daya at Dinning chair Waiting for Him in Dinner, His Face Glowed and Lips having a Soft Smile…_

 _That Smile and Glow Spilling Fuel over Abhijeet Rage who entered His Room and Banged the Door of His Room totally Vanished that Smile with giving a Dark Shade over His Cute Buddy Face…_

 _Daya Quietly Stuffing All Food inside Fridge either Trying Not to Fall His Any Tear from His Eyes as He feels He Deserved that Punishment but His Heart against of Him showing by so many Tears His Eyes falling with all these Efforts…_

 _Abhijeet sat over Bed, the Scene of that Slowly Vanishing of that Smile which is One of Reason of His Life gives Him Pain… He does not Understand His Own Emotions… He went to Washroom and washing His Face… He Look at His Wet Face over Mirror which started Smiling as knew that now Abhijeet have Nothing to Smirk back and got a Big Punch which resultant is Painful for Mirror as broken into Pieces…_

 _He knew His Lost the Weapon which gives Him Help, Support and Reason to Stand against Hardships of Life He Spent… Yes His Tongue is His Sharp Arm which gives Him Courage to Fight Back with Everyone either the Mishaps coming from Nature or Circumstances but His Buddy UNARMED Him without His Wish gives Him much Pain which can't Hide by His Wet Face as now it getting More Wet with time and He sat at Washroom Floor with Thud…_

 _Vivek coming at Bureau Parking saw FREDDIE sat over Stairs heading to Cafeteria… He sat beside Him with…_

 _Vivek: Freddie Sir, Yahan Kyun Bethy hain..?_

 _Freddie: aisay hee Vivek…_

 _Vivek (asking): Abhijeet Sir kay liyey Pareshan hain…?_

 _Freddie (with sad sigh): kya kahun Vivek, parsun Abhijeet Sir kay Pass File ly gaya tha, Un ko koi Mistake dikhi… Aik dum File table pr Patakh dii aur jesy hee Mujhy Daantny kay liyey Munh Khola… kya baataon Vivek.. kitna dard tha Un kay Chehry pr… aur Daya Sir jo Bahar sy Dekh rahy thy Aik dum Rony lagy… (Vivek wrapped His Arm around Freddie Shoulder to gives Him Support who added in Tears) aaj Jaan kr Daya Sir kay saamny Ghalat File lay gaya kay shayed Mujhy Daantein, kuch kahein, pr Kuch Boly hee Nahi (with Cry) Yaar Parsun sy Un ki Aaawz tak Nahi Suni… Aik ki Aawaz Kho gayii aur Dusry nay Khud Band kr li… (asking Vivek) Bata Dukh Na Manaon tou kya karun…_

 _Sachin who heard All behind the Scorpio, coming ahead and after Looking at Both told with Sorrow tone…_

 _Sachin: haan, Bureau ki Ronuq hee Chali gayii aur kaun kis ko Saza day raha hay…_

 _Vivek (interrupts): ya Jhail raha hay, Samjh nhai aa raha…_

 _The Bureau in Mourn state as their Two Deary Officers Vanish their Voices just to give Support to Each One or Tolerating Each Other Immense Pain…_

 _DUO coming Separately, No Communication with any Instruments either Non Verbal Communication as well, the Sign Languages, Mental Chemistry, Silence Speaking All going in Vein as These things coming Active with the Approach of Both parties and here Abhijeet totally Incorporated with this so How would it be Possible with Only Single Approach…_

 _Abhijeet mostly Avoiding to take Part in Outdoor Investigations and it's really Difficult for Him cz He could not get All Aspect of Cases as per His Idea… He did not Like Daya Involvement in Those Cases which He was Working so Daya gives His Place to Rajat but Abhijeet knew Nobody Replace the Place of Daya…_

 _The Indoor Investigation only Limited to Abhijeet Desk or ACP Sir room or Somehow at Record Room where He Spend His Time Alone, He Completely Stopped to Attend any Group Meetings except where He found His Inclusion is Necessary as Doing Orders, Discussing Matters, Giving Advise/Suggestion through WRITEUP really Irritated Him and Somehow giving Him a Feel of HANDICAPPED…_

 _Abhijeet Completely Boycott to Move to Forensic Lab or Interrogated with Culprits either Interrogated the Suspects and Witness as He felts Himself More Hurt during these Sessions…_

 _Daya was also in Silence Shell, Somehow His Team feels that He was Only Breathing otherwise He is the Most LIFELESS Person in the Bureau either Personally or Professionally…_

 _Oldie DUO Completely Out from that Matter… They feels that This Issue was Not looking Resolve in Coming Future but Still they Gives Time to Both…._

 _Here Cops working at Bureau, Abhijeet Talking about a Case matter with Sachin and Rajat through Writing pad and Suddenly DCP entered which created a Big Net of Tension in Officers Mind…_

 _ACP Sir was Absent at that time so it's Difficult to Handle the situation as CID Sharp Shine was in Mute mode who always been a Handful Help to Close that Teasing Tongue…_

 _DCP Looked around and then coming towards Abhijeet who instantly Hiding the Written Pad beneath of Files… DCP reached at His Desk and ask…_

 _DCP: aur Kya chal raha hay Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…?_

 _Abhijeet Really in Trouble, He can't Understand that What would be His Reaction on that Query… DCP Look at Him again and asked…_

 _DCP: kya Baat hy, Choonch Kyun Band hy Tumhari…?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_ANGELBETU…._** _Awww, ye Baat bhi Theek hay… DCP tou hy hee Issues ki Dukaan…hmmm.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _PALAK…_** _arry ab tou bas Palak kay pass Kalai hee reh gayii hogi.. Nakhun tou Gaye… YES, Ghee Daalny… Maza aayey ga na (wink)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _ARTANISH…_** _awww, I m Sorry about that … Thank You for finding the Chapter Nice…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _Drama kya, shayed is baar Soap Serial hee bana day… hehehe… awww, I tried to Portray it Baccha… BTW, where are Those Hats.. Mujhy tou Aik bhi Nahi mila… Thank You so much…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _Thank You very very very much…._

 ** _DNAFAN…_** _Hello Baccha… aww ab kya ho skta hay… IF walun ko itny Chapters ki aadat Nahi hoti na… Chalo Lets Try.. hmm.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHIJEETEYE…_** _ab tou kr dii Bak bak.. hahahha… hmmm, tou Laundry Kholnay ka Plan hy… khol lo… aur Kub Kamao bhae khub kamao… really it gives a Soothing Pleasure inside any Writer where His Imaginary Characters took as Real One… a Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _DA95…_** _its OK Baccha… haan ab aayey ga Maza… do chaar Jhanper tou Daya ko parnay cahhyey.. kesa… Thank you so much…._

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…_** _kahan Yaar, Dono sath hain… Naukri mein kisi nay Transfer ka Apply Nahi kiya.. Ghar nahi Chora.. itni Mazy ki tou Life hay… Painful Kahan (Evil Smirk)… hahaha… BTW, True ACP aksar Kaam kay waqt Ansent… arry Ker lein gy Manage bhi.. Dekhty jao.. GD ka Jadoo… Thank you so very much…_

 ** _YOUR LOVE…._** _Hawww, ye Buht Anyayey hay… Pehlay Ishq ki nazar Buht Gehri hay.. ab Choriyaan itni achi hain.. koi kesy Dur reh skta hy (wink)… shuker karo abhi MAO Nahi hay.. warna tou Jaker kay Rakh leti Apni Dum kay Whorl mein… hahahah…. Yup True… The Loss was Big na… aur abhi tak tou Bechary ny Saber sy Kaam liya hay… chalo Lets See.. itni Jaldi nahi Jaan Chutti Bhai ki (evil smile)… Thank You so much My Love…_

 ** _DREAMFANATIC…_** _hmmm its really a Big and Pleasurable Surprise even Unexpected too… heheheh… bas Wo kya kahein apna tou kuch aisa hee hy BUNNi.. hahahha… khair ohhh tou BUNNI ko bhi Baandh liya hay.. magar DUO kay Aik Part nay na.. Yes These Characters really Boosting Now gives Me Happiness More cz Ye Mery Kirdar hain.. FW kay Nahi… a Big Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _NILPARI…._** _Hawwwww… ab kya hoga… Munny Seengh wali Shaitan Pari tou Katti ho gayii.. Dada kay Pait mein Seengh Ghusa diye.. Operation Karwana para.. itna Khoon bhi Nikla… ab tou Paris y Dada ki bhi Katii.. Hathyaran Pari.. heheheh.. Beta just One Scene.. aap nay kaha tha DCP na ho in Major Role mein.. Thank You so much.. acha ab Dosti na.. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… Thank You so much…_

 ** _AMAILA…._** _Awww, Separate kahan hain Baccha.. Sath hain just Pass Nahi… aa jayein gy… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DRIZZLE 1640…._** _Awww, Mut Ro Mery Bacchay, Chup ho ja Hua so Hua.. ye tou Stories mein hota hy.. GD kay Bhejy mein Palta hy.. Is Baat pe kya Tum ko Itna Rona… hahahha… Annoying DCP Coming, Blast is there.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _BLUE FAIRY…_** _Neelum Pari, I accepted that Abhi Sir is Very Rude in This Chapter but itni Jaldi tou Gussa Uterna Achi Baat nahi na.. aur kya pata Rajeev ko Abhi Sir nay hee bheja ho (wink)… I Delibrately Loose that Point to Understand the In between Lines by Reader… Yes Laundry wala Phanse tou gaya.. pr Kamaye gab hi tou Won a.. ohhh The Great DCP… ab Maza aayey ga.. hain na (wink)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _No, Bear ko koi Bhooka Rakh skta hy… hahahha… Khila tou diya tha bhaly Rajeev kay hath.. 2/3 din kay Faqy (hunger strike) sy Bear ka shayed Kuch Fats hee Kum ho jaye.. hahah… Thank you so much…_

 ** _NANDITA…_** _tou Un ka DODO bhi koi Kaka (munna) Nahi hay na… ly kay Becharay ko Gunga bana diya.. apni Tarah.. hunh… 2/3 tou Tight Lagana tha… Thank You so much…_

 ** _BHUMI 98…_** _it's Ok Beta… hmm, Gussa is Gussa.. Bear Khud bhi Kha skta tha.. aakhir Abhi Sir bhi tou Kha rahy hain na.. Bekaar kay Nakhry.. hunh… haan ye DCP ki Timing Buht achi hay na (wink)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _haan kr dii Is ki Kumi bhi Poori… nahi Abhi Sir ka Gussa Saheh hay.. koi Zarurat Nahi Daya Sir ko Lift karwany ki.. hunh.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _SHAINA…_** _Yes, DCP phir aa gaya.. haan I m also Agreeing with Your Points and I have the Same Complain from Most FF Writers about Late Updates cz Its Completely Spoiled the Mood even We the Readers Forget the Stories… magar Yaar, Un ki Majbori bhi Dekhni hoti hay.. khair, as being a Writer, I knew Writing is not a Force work.. Mood ka hona buht Zaruri hay, even Writers Block sy Writer Khud Phanse jata hay aur kuch Likh Nhai paata.. Khair, Hope Everything will be Fine… Thank You so much…_

 ** _D…_** _haan baccha, U can call me BHAIYA… its Really a Loving Call… haan Kehny ki tou zaruart nahi … Thank You so much Beta…_

 ** _SUNNY…_** _Yes, Their Roles are always Nice… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks for finding it Interesting…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…_** _hmmmm, matlab Bhai Kum pasand hain cz U used His Name Only Two Alphabets while Baray Bhai name 4 Alphabeets.. Gandi Baat na (wink)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _MRF…._** _Hmmm, Yaar, Socha, kafi Der ho gayii, Tanz kay Teer Chaly nahi tou Chala hee dun… hmm, haan Magar DCP ka Character Situation ko Mess karny mein Help krta hy in Stories… haan Therepy ab Start hogi… yaar, Buht din sy Tum nay koi Nazam nahi likhi… awww I Missed them…._

 ** _Yun Na Khench Apni Taraf Mujhy Bay Bas kr kay_**

 ** _K khud sy bhi bicher jaon aur Tub hi Na mily…_**

 _Wah wah wah.. kya Baat hPopat… Wah… Dil Loot liya MRF ka… Sar Dhun Dhun kay itni Roi Nikl aayii hay kay ek Gadda tou Ban hee jaye ga.. Wah parrot…_

 _Thank you so much…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _haan hain na Musibat…hunh… Thank You so much…_

 ** _RAJ…_** _Thank You so much…_

* * *

 _It's Really a High Time… the Word_ _ **CHOONCH**_ _Shaking Abhijeet in Complete Anger whose Fists showed Cops that now Its Difficult time to Still Closed the Bottle from Opening… Freddie murmured…_

 _Freddie: aaj lagta hay, ye Pakka Pitny ka Plan kr kay aaya hay…_

 _Vivek and Sachin Smiles, while Rajat gives Glance to All Three and started to Call High Command… DCP again…_

 _DCP (angry): kya Goongy ho gaye ho….?_

 _A man appeared over Scene from Outside and His Entry Not Only gives a Relaxing Shade over Cops Faces but also over Abhijeet whole body who started…_

 _Daya: Sir, wo Abhijeet nay Vachan liya hay kay aainda wo Ghatya Cheezun sy Dur rahy ga…_

 _DCP: hmmm, (looking thoroughly to Daya with) matlab Tum sy…_

 _A Tease Bursts the Bar now and before Abhijeet Leap towards DCP to Close His Voice, DCP got a Call and in a bit He went out… Daya tried but He Hurts so Turned His Face to Hide His Tear…_

 _Abhijeet in Rash Left the Hall with a Hard Push to Daya who stand at Doorway which Resultant comes out so Painfully…._

 _Abhijeet came back after sometime and Astonished after seeing a Bandage over Daya forehead… He can't get that how this Wound appeared over Daya Forehead as Few Time earlier it was Not there…_

 _In tension He moved Forward to Freddie and asked in Sigh Language either His Fingers Tingling Showed Freddie that How much He was stressed about His Buddy Wound as Abhijeet thought that might be DCP Back and Hurts Daya which Boiling His Blood… Freddie look at Him with Teary Eyes and Replied in Words…_

 _Freddie: Sir, wo Jaty huay Aap nay Daya Sir ko (Stressed) Dhakka diya tha na (Abhijeet look at Him in Unbelievable stare, Freddie added in Same tone) tou Un ka Sar darwazy sy Takraya aur Chout aa gayii (stressing with Sulkiness after Seeing the Eyes of Abhijeet having Pain) Zyada Nahi bus 7 Tanky (stetches) aayein hain…_

 _Abhijeet completely Freezed, OK, He Pushed Daya but His Intentions was Not Hurt or Hit Daya by any means , He was so Tensed after seeing the Face of His Buddy.. Rajat feels the Pain and Tears as Freddie already Left the place… Rajat comes Near to Him and Relaxes Him although He was also Hurt with Abhijeet that Hard Push to Daya by saying…_

 _Rajat: Sir, Dawa ly lii hay Daya Sir nay, Hum Un ko Bahar jany bhi Nahi dein gay (He feels Abhijeet Fingers little Tingling either His Eyes Telling so much to Rajat that His Intention was Not to Hurt His Bro, it was just Accident.. Rajat really Pitty on those Eyes so Pressed Abhijeet Fingers with) Sir, Hum Jaanty hain kay ye sirf Ek Accident tha…_

 _Abhijeet Look at Him, again Gaze over His Buddy who was in Interrogation room as Abhijeet saw him through Glass wall and left the Place Immediately…_

 _Rajat really Hurts, He can't Understand to Whom He feels was More in Pain in Both as Both are in Similar Spot having Only Pain around them… Daya came out from Interrogation room and told to Freddie who was at His Desk with…_

 _Daya: Freddie, Tum Mujhy Ishara kr dety, Bata dety tou Abhijeet ki Nazar Mujh pr nahi parti aur (sad tone) Usy Dukh Nahi hota…_

 _Freddie (standup and moving out with): Main ny jo Saheh samjha Wo kiya…_

 _This is the First time All feels the Stubborn, Hurt, Pain and especially Anger over Freddie Tone… Daya Jerked His Head and murmur…_

 _Daya: Boss, Khud pr Gussa Mut krna Plz…_

 _Daya this Sad murmur did not Reach to another Tower named Abhijeet who was in Speedy Ride towards Beach Angry with Himself and Telling Himself Bad by…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Nhai, Daya kay Chehry pr Stetches kay Nishaan (bang over Steering with) O U Bastard Abhijeet… tujh Jesa Ghatya Insaan koi hoga Nahi… (rash tone) kitna Doghla Shaks hy Tu…. Aik taraf Sub ko ye Bolta hay, Ihsaas dilata hay kay Tujhy Daya pr yaqeen hay kay Us nay Jaan kr aisa Nahi kiya (stopped Jeep at Beach, stepped out and bang his punch over Car bonut with) us nay Tou Zulm nahi kiya pr Tu (teary tone) Tu Zarur Zulm kr raha hay…_

 _Abhijeet completely Missing the whole Day… On Cops especially Freddie Insists, Daya Left Bureau Early Evening and went to Residence as on Rajat order, Sachin dropped Him there…_

 _ACP and Salunkhy Sir Joint Bureau at Evening and Heard All from Cops especially Fredddie who was Anxious for Updating them about this … Freddie in Harsh tone…_

 _Freddie: Abhijeet Sir ko Apni Takleef Dikh rahi hay.. Daya Sir ki bhi tou Dikhni Chahyey…?_

 _ACP: Kyun…?_

 _All Cops Shocked in that Calm Query of ACP Sir, They Exchanged Glances to Each Other and Rajat Put Forward Everyone Query as…_

 _Rajat: Sir, Zahir hay Daya Sir nay ye Jaan kr nahi kiya, Jaldi mein…_

 _ACP (interrupts): Jaldi… Rajat Yehi Jaldbaazi, Jaldi… is narazgi ki Wajah hy… Daya ki ye Agar Magr ki Dewaaein na Aaj sy Nahi, Hamesha sy hain…_

 _Salunkhy: aur Tum Log ye bhi tou Dekho kay Abhijeet Kitny Dard mein hay… Jis Zindagi ki Bunyad Us nay 3 Cheezun pr rakkhi thi jin mein sy Sub say Main yani DAYA kay karan Us ki Bunyad ki Dusri neeve yani Us ki AAWZ gayii aur ab, Usi Zindagi ka Dhancha jis ent pr Khara hay yani CID… batao aisa Shaks kya karay ga … Us ki Shaksiyet ki Poori Emarat Hil rahi hay aur Wo Cheekhy bhi Nahi…_

 _Sachin: pr Sir, is sy Faida kis ko ho raha hay…?_

 _ACP: Dono ko…_

 _Vivek: kesy Sir..?_

 _Salunkhy: kyun Tum Logun ko Daya ka Shoulder Frozen mila (All nodded No) (Salunkhy added) Abhijeet ki Dawayyan yahan Bureau mein bhi Wo Laata hay aur Regular Dose leta hay, yahan tak kay Daya bhi… tou ye Faida Nahi hay kya…?_

 _ACP (added): Main manta hun, Tum Log Saheh ho… pr Saza Saza hoti hay… Us mein Pasand ya Napasand ka Sawal Nahi hota… Daya ko ye Saza tou Jhelni hay… haan agar Aaj kay baad aisa koi bhi Issue hota hay jis sy Dono mein sy Kisi ko Chout Pohanchy tou yaqeenun ye Zulm hoga, jis pr main Zarur Pooch Taach karun ga…_

 _Salunkhy: kyunkay Tum Sub nay kahein na kahein is Cheez ko Mana hay kay Abhijeet nay Usy Jaan kr Dhakka Nhai diya tha…_

 _Vivek: Jee Sir, Daya Sir jis Angel pr Khary thy, Usi wajah sy Chout aa gayii, pr Sir, is Faidy sy kya hoga…?_

 _ACP (with Smile): Dekho, Daya Properly Apni Care kr raha hay, Dose Waqt pr lya raha hay kyunkay Usy malum hy kay agar Wo ye nahi karay ga tou Us kay Bhai ko Aur Dard Mily ga… Usy Saza Jhelny kay liyey Khud ko Fit rakhna hay ta kay Wo Khud ko ye Samjha payey kay Us nay Jo Ghalati ki, Wo Us ki Punishment bhi Jhely ga…_

 _Salunkhy: aur isi tarah Abhijeet ko bhi Fit rehna hay, ta kay Wo Saza dy paayey.. Apni Narazgi, Gussy ko Dikha payey aur (with naughty tone) Daya ko aainda kay liyey Ek Acha Sabaq dy payey…_

 _ACP (added): aur Baaqi Jo Acha hoga wo Tum sub ko Waqt Batayey ga…_

 _Cops can't get ACP Sir Meaning but Leave the Cabin with a Smile and Hope for Everything Coming Good in Future after getting the Assurence from their Both Heads…_

 _They always Loved that their Heads Not only Supports them, giving Hope or Suggestions, Loved, Cared or Proud over them, Pat, Praise or Appreciate them but Most Important gives them that Roam and Environment which gives them Moments to Open their Every Issue, Clutter, Anger, Hate, Happiness, Queries even Pain and Tears too and that is the Success of Any Organization… Here ACP asked Salunkhy…_

 _ACP: Tareeka aur Vaibhav nay Poocha Nahi Tujh sy kay Abhijeet Kyun Nhai aa raha…?_

 _Salunkhy: Mian nay kaha hay kay wo kisi High Profile case mein Tumharay Sath Kaam kr raha hay… already 20 din ho gaye hain… aagy kay liyey kuch aur Sochana paray ga…_

 _ACP (signaling Him to Move with): Umeed hy is sy Pehlay hee Mera Jawan ye Mission Kaamyaabi sy Poora kr lay ga…_

 _Salunkhy nodded with assure Smile and Both after giving Some Advice to Team, Left the Bureau in ACP Sir Innova…_

 _Abhijeet went to Residence with Some Food Stuff and Setting it over Dinning Table after Seeing His Bear who was Sleeping Calmly at His room…. Abhijeet after Setting Table and Changing His Wears coming to Daya room and Touching His Forehead, Daya opened His Eyes and saw Written Paper at His Infront having…_

 ** _Munh Dho kr, Khana khany Dinning Table pr aa jao…_**

 _After that He Left the Room and sat on Dinning Chair after Switching On the TV Hearing News… the Waiting would be Not Prolonged as after 15 minutes, His Younger Bhai Joins the Dinner and Both takes Dinner Together after almost 21 days of Difference Feeling Both Relaxed and Calm…_

 _Next Day was Usual and at Evening, Abhijeet went to a Place calling Him through a SMS… He reached there and Waiting without taking Interest about the Comments giving to Him by Another Person…_

 _Ashoke: Abhijeet, Tumhari Brain Scan ki Report Kafi Behtar aayii hay… (showing Some Spots over X Ray with) Dekho, Ye Cells phir say Ban rahy hain.. Injury Heal Up ho rahi hay (after a minute) ab batao, Tum Speech Therapy kay liyey Kub sy Join kr rahy hun.. Pichla Aik week Tum nay Waste kr diya aur Khud bhi koi Try Nahi kr rahy…_

 _Abhijeet (written): kya Koshish karun.. haan (hurt tone) Gaa'n Gaa'n kay Ilawa koi Aawaz niklti hee Nahi Halaq (Throat) sy… (His Writing showed how much Pain He is Tolerating at this minute with) Daya alug jub bhi ye aawaz sunta hay… Aansoo liyey Ghoomta hay.. batao kya karun…_

 _Ashoke: haan tou ye Acha Sign hay na… ye Aawaz ka Niklna ye Bata raha hay kay Wind Pipe mein Breath Ek Circular manner mein Move kr rahi hay… pr Tum Thora Mehnat tou…_

 _Abhijeet (standup after written): koi Faida nahi hoga Ashoke… Main nay is Cheez ko Maan liya hay kay ab Mujhy aisay hee Jeena hay.. jitni jaldi ho Tum Log bhi Samjh jao aur (tear falls on words ) Us Pagal ko bhi Samjha do…_

 _He was about to Leave Ashoke cabin who was in Really Hurt Shade after Reading these Teary and Painful Lines so standup and added…_

 _Ashoke (Sad tone): Main Jaanta hun Abhijeet, Meri Ihmiyet Us Zero jesi hay jis ki Koi Value nahi (Abhijeet turned to See Him who down His Head and added in Teary tone) Na Main ACP Sir hun aur na Daya… shayed SALUNKHY Sir, REHAN, MISHA, FREDDIE, RAJAT, VIVEK, MOHIT, RAJEEV ya koi bhi Nahi… pr Yaar, Kuch tou Khayal kr lo… shayed Meri Value (complete tears) Zero sy One pr Aa jaye…_

 _Abhijeet Hurts Badly.. His Friend which Friendship Term is Not much Long Request Him with Tears… He moved ahead, Pressed His Palm placed over Table and write on Same Writing pad as…_

 _Abhijeet (write): Kub aana hay..?_

 _Ashoke (wrapped Abhijeet Palm with teary Smile and said): Kal Subah.. 10 bajy… 2 Ghanty ka Session hoga bus…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and gives an Assurance Smile to Ashoke and Leave the cabin who rushed to Washroom adjacent to His cabin and Washing His Face with Chill water…_

 _Here Ashoke gives this Happy News to Daya and ACP Sir who really Likes His Convincing Power, He cuts the call and look at His Front Chair occupied by Rajeev who told…_

 _Rajeev (pinch): bus, 80 % Marks hee milein gy Tum ko…_

 _Ashoke (taken out a paper and showing it to Rajeev with): aby Dekh ly, koi bhi Word Idhar Udhar nahi kiya… Us Emotional Atyachaar nay Jo Likh kr diya tha.. Wesay hee Bola… pata hay Kitny Aansoo Glycerine laga kr Nikalny paray… (Rajeev Reading the paper while Ashoke added) itna Last time MBBS kay Last Prof pr Parha tha.. Samjhy…_

 _Rajeev: Wesy Script tou Bara Dhansoo tha.. Tumhari (Pinch) Over Acting nay Paani Phair diya… Wo tou Shuker hay Abhijeet ko Shak Nhai hua…warna tou…_

 _Ashoke (threw a Pen over Rajeev with): aby, Kaam tou ho gaya na.. Raazi karna tha Usy Therapy kay liyey, kr liya…_

 _Rajeev (moving out with): Beta, agar Daya ka Script Nahi hota na tou Tumharay Acchy bhi Kuch Nahi kr skty thy…_

 _He Left the Cabin with Big Smile after Hearing_ _ **HUNH**_ _from Ashoke tone with the Flashback…_

 ** _Ashoke: Tum Mujhy Pakka Marwao gy Daya…_**

 ** _Daya: Dr. Ashoke, Kuch nahi hoga.. Main Aap ko Saara Kuch Likh kr dunga… Abhi ko Bilkul Pata Nahi chaly ga…_**

 ** _Rajeev: haan Ashoke, Kuch Nahi hoga.. bus Tum Confident Rehna aur (giving Paper to Ashoke with) in Saaray Dialogues ko Achi tarah Yaad kr lo… Rat lo Bilkul…_**

 ** _Daya (giving a Small Bottle having Colorless Solution with Addition): aur Ye Glycrine ki Bottle hy, isy Abhijeet sy Milny sy Pehly Use kr lijyey ga…_**

 ** _Ashoke (taking Bottle with): Yaar, Tum Dono Mujhy Pakka Phanswao gy… Mujhy Nahi lagta kay Main Abhijeet ko Bewakoof Bana lun ga…_**

 ** _Daya (standup with): Aap ko Thori banana hy (leaving cabin with Naughty Big smile) Wo tou Aap ko Bana ly ga… Aaram sy…_**

 ** _Rajeev (Rushed out seeing Ashoke Opened Mouth and ask to Daya): Kesy..?_**

 _ **Daya (with Laugh): Khud Bewakoof ban ky…**_

 _Here from Next Day, Abhijeet First went to His Speech Therapy Class where He Met so many Patients having Some Trouble in Speaking Power ability and His Instructor named …_

 _The Initial Class was Only based on Introduction and Patients Trouble and Some Initial Information regarding the Disease, Abhijeet First time knew about His Disease called_ _ **APHASIA**_ _Resultant as the Damage to One or More of the Language areas of the Brain…. Many times, the cause of the Brain Injury is a Stroke, A Stroke occurs when Blood is Unable to Reach a Part of the Brain…._


	7. Chapter 7

**_BHUMI 98…._** _Hain na, Abhijeet Sir bhi na.. Yup, Shayed sub Acha ho jaye (smirk)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _pr Un Hats ki Payment kaun karay ga.. Dada sy Chalaki… hmmm, awww, kahan kitna Simple Chappy tha (wink)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _ANGELBETU…_** _haan bas Thora sa Pyar.. awww Hain na Acha than a Speech Therepy Session.. abhi aura cha hoga…_ _Thank You so much…_

 ** _DUOLOVERS…_** _hmmm, Yes, I Googled All and got the Information… Yes, that Session is Good…_ _Thank You so much…_

 ** _SHAINA…_** _hahahah… haan Ashoke also got Germs of Daya Sir… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _arry, kuch bhi ho DCP is a Boss na… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DNAFAN…_** _Hello Baccha, Yes I was Late but I fulfuill My Job.. Check Your Story… Thank You so much…_

 ** _NILPARI…_** _Munya, awww… Deal tou achi hay but Affordable nahi… Basically Beta, I dunt access on YT and cant Download Epi from DM or SONYLIV so aaj kal Main koi Epi Na Download kr skta hun tou cap banana tou Difficult hy… Mujhy Umeed hy IF pr Jaldi koi is kay Caps bana day ga…. So Sorry Beta… .. awww, ye Baat bhi Theek hay kay Emotional Atyachaar Baray Kaam ki Cheezz hay.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHIJEETEYE…_** _Ye Pnaga tou hay Baccha.. tou Laundry Shop Cancel.. heheheh… haan is baar DCP nay DUO ko Milany mein Bara role Play kiya hy… about MOHIT, I used that Character, kyunkay Episode **CID IN RANSOM** mein, Abhijeet Sir kay Jis Friend ka Phone aata hy Us ka naam MOHIT hota hay.. so I used that Character as Abhijeet Sir Friend from Police Academy… OK… __Thank You so much…_

 ** _DA95…_** _hahahha… haan Kisi ko kuch pata Nhai chala… Ashoke ko bhi DUO kay Germs lug gaye hain na…_ _Thank You so much…_

 ** _AMAILA…_** _Yes Baccha, darasal Plot ki Theme hee aisy hay kay Zyada DUO kay Scenes Nahi ho skty… Sorry about that… Thank You so much…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _haawww, Choty Choty Bacchun pr Kitna Zulm hota hay.. Net Pack bhi Khatam ho jata hy .. heheeheh.. its Ok Baccha… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You for Likingg that Funny Conversation of Ashoke and Rajeev.. hain na Acvha hua na kay DCP ko kuch Pata nahi chala… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DUO-MRF…._** _Hmmm, ye bhi Theek hay, magar Likhti ho na Nazm… matlab Wohi… Chapai… heheheh… Buht dino sy koi Acha Kalam Parha Nahi tou is liye… arry Parrot.. wo Buht Busy hay.. Shadi Season na… Usy Sirf Gadda nahi… Jehaz chahyey… heheeh… chalo ab jo Main Likh raha hun, Us pr Sar Dhunna, Magar Dheery Dheery.. Lehaaf ky liye Roi Chahyey.. OK…. Heheh…_

 ** _Khub ba Khud Bicher gaye tou chalo Theek hua_**

 ** _Itny Ehbab kahan hum sy Sanbhaly jaaty_**

 ** _Hum bhi Ghalib ki tarah Kocha-e-Jaanaa'n sy Mohsin_**

 ** _Na Nikalty tou kisi Roz Nikaly jaty…_**

 _Arry Ek aur… ye sara zyada naram Roi… Takya mein Daalna hy.. tou Hauly hauly sy sar Hilti hay…. Hmm…_

 ** _Roz Ugalti hy Ek Naya Suraj_**

 ** _Raat Roshan hy kitni Andr sy…._**

 _Shukriya… nawazish… Sharrminda Mut karein… bas Thora Buhat… awww… Please… Shukriya… awww…. Thank you so much Baccha…_

 ** _YOUR LOVE..._** _hahahah... Yes bhai ko Pari bhai say maar... Kya hogi Dono ki haar..._ _  
Aap Kya Lein gy... Roti ya Achar... Hahahahha... Zabardast Parrot... Yes 7 tanke tou Senior Super hero ky liyey choti sii baat hay (wink)...  
Yes, ab Abhijeet Sir ki jagah kisi ko tou Munh Tour jawab dena tha na...  
Hawwww, parrot pr Shak... Wo kitna Pyara, masoom, Chota sa hay.. nanha sa tou us ka Dil hy... Haan jagah buht hy wo alug... Awww My Love Shak on Me... ab tou Hum same same nahi rahy... Hahahah... Thank You so much..._

 _ **ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)...** Hmmm, He turned Not psycho Yaar... About why Ashoke played that Atyachaar part... Basically Ashoke have good Understanding with Abhijeet Sir and Daya Sir wanted to Use any person outside of Team so Abhijeet Sir not feeling an emotion of pity...  
I loved your line that still Daya has grip on His buddy.. Yeah...  
About Mohit... I used that Character, kyunkay Episode **CID IN RANSOM** mein, Abhijeet Sir kay Jis Friend ka Phone aata hy Us ka naam Mohit hota hay.. so I used that Character as Abhijeet Sir Friend from Police Academy… OK…_ __

 _ **  
BLUE FAIRY...** Neelum Pari... Your idea was Correct... Magar yahan Professional bases pr Kuch nahi tha! tou DCP ka part main itna lamba nahi khench pata... Is liye.. But yes, I m agreed with your point (as a writer)...  
When We worked on Plot/Theme given by Others na tou Hum Un ko Story poori kr Kay parhwaty hain (at least main)... Phir Wo Jis pk part ko bolty hain.. Edit karty hain... Added karty hain Kuch scenes... Theek...  
About that Bureau scene... yes I showed a stubborn touch of Freddie Sir... It's gives a nice Flair in Story to some extent having respect...  
hmm, nice thought... Kyunky Kuch situation readers Kay imagine krny Kay liyey writer drop krta hy,.. Jaan kr... u knew ... TRP na... Heeheheh... Thank you so much..._

 _ **ABHI-YA-FAN...** aw... Hmmm... Haan zyada Chooo Cha krny nahi di na... Aur Gandi baat Kya... Ho skta hay... Bhai nay Tat ko Kabhi jhanper maara ho is liye U Cut His name alphabet... Hain na... Dekha Mujhy pata Chal Gaya... Thank you so much..._

 _ **NANDITA...** Hahahah... Ye bhi saheh hay... that's why I said Bhai casually khary thy doorway pr.. aur gussy mein tou Senior Inspector Abhijeet ki taqat dugni ho jati hay na... Thank you so much..._

 _ **GUEST...** Thank you so much...  
 **  
LOVE ABHI...** Thank you baccha...  
 **  
RAJ...** yes Freddie Sir job is good... Thank you so much..._

 _ **SUNNY...** Thank you so much...  
 **  
GUEST...** Hain na... Shayed... sharp shine ki shine ka Kya kehna... Thank you so much..._

 _ **SWINKA...** Hahahah... Haan sub ky sub Dramybaaz... Yes Dunt shock... I always used TJI character as Salunkhy Sir Assistant and team Member only… Sorry Beta... I m not a Romantic writer... Thank you so much..._

 _ **GUEST...** Thank you so much..._

* * *

_She gave the First Assignment to All Her Patients by saying to Throwing Air through a Strew and Displaced the Ping Pong Ball over any Steep Floor… After that the Session Completed…_

 _Abhijeet after that Session Meet with Ashoke who asked Him about His Class in which Abhijeet giving Burning Glance over Ashoke and Writing on His File which He Clutched inside His Fist with…_

 _Abhijeet: Bawli Therapist hay… (Ashoke tried to Hide His Big laugh, Abhijeet Wrote again) Ab is Umer mein Keh rahi hay, Ping Pong Khelo wo bhi Phonk Maar Maar kay (Ashoke started Laughing Loudly) (Abhijeet Rash which Showed on His Writing pattern with) Tum Hahaha kr lo Pehlay (Ashoke now in Great Laugh and after seeing Abhijeet Anger who in any minute Left the Place so Controll over Himself with Great Difficulty and Abhijeet Wrote again) ab ja kr Main Khilonun ki Shop pr Khara ho kr Likh kr Us ko Bataon kay Mujhy Ping Pong day do… Ek Pagal Dr nay kaha hay…_

 _Ashoke: Yaar, Daya sy Mangwa lena…_

 _Abhijeet Look at Him with Angry Look and Rushed Out…. Ashoke in Smile moved to His Cabin… At Night, Daya placed a Packet over Abhijeet Bed side who coming from Washroom and now Question Look at Him who Replied…_

 _Daya: Dr. Ashoke nay bheja hy.._

 _Abhijeet Nodded and Engaged in Wiping His Hairs… After Only that Night, Abhijeet again Back to His Routine of taking Meal and Drive to Bureau Separately either Cut Daya again from His Life…_

 _Abhijeet Opened that Pack found Some Ping Pong Ball and Packet of Strews gives Him a Small Smile… He opened the Strew Packet and taken out One Strew and then placed the Ping Pong Ball over Floor and trying to Throwing Air through Strew feeling Nice and Fresh after Seeing the Result of Ball which moving here and there gives a Smile over Abhijeet Lips while Sooth inside His Bear Heart who saw it through a Spy Camera which He Fixed over Abhijeet room…_

 _Next Session, coming after 2 Days of This Practice which makes Him Perfect in This Game… Today the Therapist when asking All Patients about Sharing their Experiences regarding their First Assignment…_

 _One by One all coming and Writing Some Sentences about their Experience over Marker board, Abhijeet coming on His Turn and Wrote…_

 _Abhijeet (wrote): The Experience is really Good for Me as during this, I ve got so many Missing Things from the Hidden Places of My room…_

 _The Therapist and Patients were in Stunned phase after Reading the Board while the 4 Throats can't Control over their Outbursts Laughing coming from Daya, Ashoke, Rahul and Rajeev Mouth who were in Ashoke Cabin and Watching that Live Transmission after that went back to their Task not coming to Abhijeet Eyes…_

 _Here Therapist asking Patients that She wanted to have a Session to Their Families too so in Next Session, Patients will Come with Their Family Members…_

 _Next Morning Abhijeet after Reaching Bureau went inside ACP Sir Cabin with His Permission and after Settle down giving a Paper to Him have…_

 ** _Sir, Speech Therapist MS. PIHU nay Meri Family ko Invite kiya hay tou kya Aap Kal Kuch waqt Nikal payein gay, Subah 10 bajy Session Start hoga, Life Line Hospital… AUD 3…_**

 _ACP nodded in Yes and Abhijeet moved Out, He Distributed the Same Thing to Some of His Officers and also Send it to Salunkhy Sir from Freddie Hand…_

 _Next Morning, Oldie DUO at Ashoke Cabin and Seeing His Team Members coming One by One and then Abhijeet Coming and Telling Them to Move with Hand Movements…_

 _All Astonished as Daya was still Missing from the Spot… Oldie DUO Exchanged and ACP Puts Query to Abhijeet with…_

 _ACP: Abhijeet, Daya ko tou Aany do…_

 _Abhijeet look at Him, Pick a Writing Pad from Ashoke table and Write over it in Rage with…_

 _Abhijeet (wrote): Unhun nay Meri Family ko Bulaya hay…_

 _ACP (rash): aur Daya Tumhari Family Nahi hay…?_

 _Abhijeet (Wrote): Nahi…._

 _All Completely Freeze… The Man Feels for a Second that His Soul Left His Body when passing from Window of Cabin as He Hear's the Query of ACP Sir and Saw that NAHI too cz Abhijeet grabbed that Writing Pad on that way…_

 _It takes Few Moments when His Soul coming back to His Body when Read again seeing inside Ashoke cabin from windowpan as Abhijeet Wrote More in Tears …_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Wo Mera Aadha Hissa hy… Meri Family Nahi aur Main kum az kum Us Aadhy Hissy ko tou Bacha lun Us Dard sy jis sy Main Guzar raha hun…_

 _Everyone was Feeling the Love on His Tone about His Emotional Pal to Safe Him from any More Pain, while His Half Soul Leave the Spot with Complete Tears Unnoticeable by Anyone…_

 _The Therapist Meets them and Updated them the Current Scenario with some Encouraging Points Discussing with Them as…_

 _Pihu: Sir, Natural Communication Environment Rakhyey Mr. Abhijeet kay aas pass… Key Words Use kijyey, Buht Zyada Mushkil Lafz ya Bhasha Mut Istaimal kijyey, Un ko Khud Apni Opinion denay ka Muaqa dijyey aur sub sy Ihem Tokyey Mut agar Wo koi Lafz ya Jumla Ghalat, Ulta ya Atak kr Bolein tou bhi aur talking Time Dijyey… He is Very Quick so Hope in Few Weeks He Resumes back His Speaking Power cz Khush Qismati sy Un ko_ ** _Transient Ischemic Attack_** _hua hay magar Us ki Later Stage tou Wapsi kay Chances Buht Bright hain pr (Stand up with) Un ki Will kay Sath…_

 _All Nodded and Leave the AUD as This Session not allowed the Patient to be with their Families… After this All went to their Duties including Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet Working on that Speech Therapy but Somehow He Cuts Himself from Life of Daya… He was Working Alone in Every Professional and Personal matters…_

 _Daya tried A lot but Abhijeet Threw Him Out in a manner which Hurts Him Deeply and now He was Living a Life which is Completely Isolated from Everything even Emotions and Relations too.._

 _His Team Buck up Him but to Some Extent as per Oldie DUO, He is in Mission so in Missions Backup are Not Allowed…._

 _Abhijeet Practicing Every Night what the Lecture giving to His Therapist and He Feels that now that Whistling and Throwing Air coming with Some Proportions when He Tried to Say anything… He still Practicing…_

 _Abhijeet: D… aaaaaaaaa… (again tried) Ddddddd… aaaaa… (thought) Yaar nahi ho raha, phir sy krta hun (again) aaaaa… Daddaaaa…_

 _He was Frustrated with Continuous Try and sat over Bed in Thud with Sorrow Feel and Hurtful Emotions…._

 _From Few Days, He feels that He Lives Alone in this Residence… When Daya Go and when Come Back… He did not See Him at Bureau even at Beach also where He Visited Quite Time in this Patch of His Life…_

 _The Vacuum in His Life Now Unbearable for Him as He Feels that Daya Existence is almost Negative which makes Him More Panic…_

 _Today, Abhijeet Practicing and with Same Result Hurts so when about to Come Out from His Room with Irritation, found Daya sat on Residence Stairs and Rahul Wrapped His Shoulder and Discussing so Many Usual things to Him…_

 _After Some Time when He feels that He Only Talking to Himself, He looks at Daya in Hurt and say…_

 _Rahul: Daya, kuch tou Bolo na…_

 _Daya (after some time): Yaar, ab Bolna Acha nahi lgata (Hugged Rahul with Cry) Boss nahi Bol pata, Meray karan…_

 _Rahul: Daya, wo mehaz ek Ghalati thi…_

 _Daya (with Painful smile): Ghalati, haan… aaj agar Meri wajah sy AMAN kay sath ye ho jata tou kya Tum Usy bhi Ghalati kehty…_

 _Rahul just Quiets and now Pat over His Back to Relax Him while Abhijeet Rushed inside His room with Immense Pain…_

 _when Daya came back and Rahul went to His house, Daya takes anything in Dinner or Not, locking Residence, Everything right now behind Abhijeet mind… His Focusing is His Practice and with Continuous Effort of 2 Hours, He Spell out…_

 _Abhijeet: Daa… a.. Ya.. a…_

 _He Smiles with the Broken Words as He was lying over His Bed with Teary Eyes and with Continuous Humming of this Call, He moved out from His room, find Dark so just move to Spend Sometimes in Terrace, He moved Forward towards Residence Door found a Chilled Wind…_

 _He Focused His Head after Feeling the Coolness of Wind that Daya Room Door Opened as well His Room window too which is the Source of throwing that Chiller…_

 _After taking Few minutes, He takes a Deep Breath and after almost a Month Entered inside Daya room found it Totally Messy… He looked at Daya who Sleeps Calmly on His Bed on Simply Messy way as His Bed Scattered with so many Things…_

 _Abhijeet Ignored All with Great force as He can't See any Disorganizing and Especially in the Residence but, He moved and Closed the Window, coming back feeling Daya Shivers Body so with Rash Mumbling covered Him with Blanket and when passing to Move Out Stopped as Something Stopping Him by Force which Caught His attention in Small Table Lamp Light…_

 _He Looks at that thing for Some Seconds and with Care Picked it with His Fingers from bed… He Looks that Figure Constantly which Brought Tears in His Eyes… He was in Tension that how Daya got it as it Saved inside Abhijeet Desk Drawer at Bureau…_

 _He tried to Put it at Same spot but Window again Opened with a Chill wind and the Thing Fell over Bed again while Abhijeet Focused Replaced over Window, He went there again and this time Tightly Closed it and when moving back, Freeze at His Place…_

 _Yes, this time a Big Scares around His Heart, He Picked the Thing again and after Looking it Turned the Thing, again find the Same Figure… He again Turned the Thing which is a Picture of His Mother which Saved in His Bureau Desk Drawer, Daya taken out it, it's OK but What He Did…_

 _Yes Daya pasted His Own Picture at Back of Abhijeet Mother Picture with a Tagline which fills Fear inside Abhijeet Mind and Heart and His Body takes a Scary Jerks too either His Eyes Fixed Over those Big Sleepy Eyes whereas Mind Hammering with that Tagline wrote over Daya Picture as…_

 ** _Sr. Inspector Daya: Death Anniversary 28_** ** _th_** ** _June 2015_**

 _A Continuous Shivers He Feels in His Whole Body… Only 25 Days Remaining for that SCARY DATE, Daya Wrote in This Picture… Abhijeet in Tension, placed the Picture at Same Place and Leave the Room…_

 _He was too Tensed and His Continuous Strolling inside Residence Lounge told Anyone that How much He Stressed Now, Thinking, Murmuring so many things…_

 _Abhijeet: kya Karna chahta hay Daya… Nahi… Haan…. Maanta hun Wo thora Emotional Fool hay pr Wo itna Bara Qadam (rash) aakhir Soch kesy liya Us nay aur Sahab ki Himmat tou Dekho… Date bhi Decide kr kay Betha hay… Do Ghuma kay Saaly kay Kaan kay Neechy lagaon ga na Saari Emotinality ka Bukhar Uter jaye ga…_

 _He again Moved to Daya Room, Search His Gun, found it so Vanish it from Spot whereas went to Kitchen and Hide All Cutlery Set… He dunt know but He feels a Real Scare after All these Silly Efforts…_

 _He lay over His Bed with so Many Scary Thoughts and just Concluded on a Single Point with Confirmation as…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya pr hr Pal Nazar rakhni hogi.. Usy Akela Nahi Chorna hy…_

 _From Next Morning, A Surprise is Waiting for Daya who when coming out from His room after Getting Ready find Abhijeet Waiting for Him at Dining Table with Breakfast and Tea…_

 _Daya Look at the Arrangement, after More than a Month He feels a Specific Aroma of Cheese Omelet, Toast, Cardamom Tea…_

 _He wants to Avoid This Offer by Moving Out after just Glancing these Items and Fills His Tummy with the Sizzling Smells of it stopped by a Grumpy Tone…_

 _His Foot Automatically taking Back steps and then stopped at His Specific Chair now Occupied by Him and Engaging in Eating without any Look and Word and after Finishing All, Both Left the Residence after Washing Dishes, Switching Off Lights and Locking the Residence Door either after 32 days, Both sat on Single Vehicle as Abhijeet Signaled Him to Start Quillas and with a Long Journey Together reached at Bureau…_

 _DUO moved Out and Unexpectedly did not Hide from ACP Sir Hawk Eyes who was coming with Salunkhy Sir in His Car… A Big Smiles Both Oldie Pal Shares while DUO did not Figure out their Presence as already They are in Bureau Stairs…_

 _Abhijeet after Entering moved to His Desk and Opened Lappy and checking the Replies of the Single Mail which He Mailed to His All Officers in Silence with a Tough Order to Keep Eyes over Daya and Not Live Him Alone at Any Cost either in any matter… He Got Positive Replies of His Mail Relaxed Him while whole day Engaging in Usual Tasks…_


	8. Last Chapter

**_PALAK…_** _hain na, acha Plan… Thank You so much…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…._** _Baccha, Basically Daya Sir decided a date for His Own Scuide either through any Accident or any way… Thank You so much…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…._** _Bas Daya Sir tou, hr waqt Sentimental… hmmm Hope ho hee jaye Patch Up… Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…._** _Hawwwww, abhi kahan daraya hy… Wo tou abhi aayey ga….Thank You so much…_

 ** _ANGELBETU…._** _hahahha, hain na.. Main ny bhi yehi Socha hay kay 4/6 tou ab laga hee dena hy.. Aqal Thikany aa jaye gi…Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHIJEETEYE…._** _Darpok Baccha, arry Khol kr tou Dekhty, Shayed kamai ho hee jati… matlab u also want to Play Ping Pong from Your Phoonk.. hahahha… haan, Date decided.. ab kuch nahi ho skta.. kyunkay Aik baar jo Main ny Commitment kr li tou Main apny aap ki bhi nahi subta… hehhehe… Thank You so much…_

 ** _AMAILA…._** _Ab Wo Scuide krnay waly hain… hmmmm… Sad Ending… Shayed…Thank You so much…_

 ** _NILPARI…._** _Baccha, I'll Try, Main dekho apni Frdns sy kehta hun.. magar Pakka Nahi hay.. chalo agar Ye Deal Nahi ho paayii tou Tum Chupky Chupky bhi Meri Stories Nahi parhna.. Kesa (Wink)… hahahah.. That's Good… aur kya Ye Abhijeet Sir Na Bechary ko Chain sy Jeeny dein gy na marny… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DUO-MRF…._** _Hahaha… hain na.. kitni Tameez sy Baray Bhaloo nay Apny Danishmandana Khayalaat ka Izhar kiya… haan, Fiker Not… Humein kaun Sa Royality Mil rahi hay… You Small Shair is really Thoughtful.. kitny Pal Thum gaye pr laga agar Sub Gira Dety ya Ura dety tou Shayed kuch bachta bhi nahi…._

 _Jub sy Meri Best frnd Apny Miyaan Jee ko Pyari hui hay.. Samjho Main Pyasy Kawwy ki tarah idhr udhr Bhatakta phirta hun.. hahahha…_

 ** _Faqat is shauq mein poochein hain hazarun baatein_**

 ** _Main Tera Husn, Tery Husn-e-Bayaa'n tk dekhun…_**

 _Kyun KAT kya Jehez Nhai laayii gi.. hmmm.. Gandi baat na…. bas parrot aaj kal mein Shayed Chakker Lagaye… Thank You so much…_

 ** _KRITTIKA…._** _Nahi Baccha, bas kya kareiin…. Thank You so much…_

 ** _DUO LOVERS…._** _Really, is This Scary…. Hahahha… then really U did not read My Actually Scary Stories (wink)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _COOLAK…._** _Welcome Baccha, No I dunt Think.. when in anyones Life, the Most Important Person or Reason of Life totally Messed Up and His Messing Guilt in Your Heart, its Acceptable…. Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…._** _Shock, mean the Rest all Posted Chapters.. U felt its Written by any Other Person… awww.. ab kya hoga… hahahha… yes, I showed that either U Angered with Other Person, U did not want to Lose Him at any Cost.. like if Parents Hurts their Kids, but they did not Give Him Meal na… Its Natural… awww… a Big Honor for Me Baray that U Loved this Chapter this Much… basically the KRITTIKA Concept Really Gives Me such Span to Work without any stress… Thank You so much…_

 ** _PRIYA…._** _Ye bhi Theek hay… magar Un kay Man mein kya chal raha hy.. Mujhy kesy Pata chaly ga.. hawww… heheheh… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DNAFAN…._** _Awww, a Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _DA95…._** _Yes Twist and Turns are GD Stories USP… always… Thank You so much…_

 ** _SWINKA…._** _Hmmm, Yes Hadd hee ho gayii ab tou… regarding Your ABHIRIKA Idea… I think U must Read My Story named_ _ **CONFUSION or CONFESSION**_ _posted at FF under_ _ **DF-DAYADAREDEVIL**_ _Account… Check Her Stories, U find that… and about Dashing Abhi deserve GF.. Yeah Sure… then U must Visit IF.. U come in Shock when I Introduced a GF against Abhi Sir, a SALT n PEPPER Combo…. Thank You so much…_

 ** _DRIZZLE1640…._** _Hope… (evil smirk)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _NUSRAT…_** _OML! My Ex –GF is Back.. Dhinka Chinka… awww How much I Miss Her… hahahha… Loved that_ _ **BEWAKOOF SHEHZADA**_ _term… Sach mein Khopri mein Bhosa hee hay… awww.. Waiting Eagirly but I m Posting Calmly na… hahahha... Thank You so much…_

 ** _SUNNY…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _hahahha… hain na Bawli Therapist… awww, Bacchun ab Chup ho jao… Thank You so much…_

 ** _BLUE FAIRY…_** _Neelum Pari… always your Post really gives Me a Pleasure when U Spotted Something I wanted to in always in between Lines… hahahha… here also happened regarding that Spy Camera Fixed on Abhijeet Room, but Somehow U must think that Daya Sir is also a Cop and knew His Buddy so might be He Fixed that Camera in that Section where Abhijeet Sir cant think or get… hmmm, yes that Wowest.. I showed that Sometime Missing any Big does not Change that u Lost Ur other Characterstatics too… khair, ab DUO kay Fan hain tou TRP tou dekhni paray gin a… heheheh… a Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _RAJ…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _SHAINA…._** _Awww, chalo Khelty hain.. hehehe… ye OC's kya hoty hain baccha.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Nice Suggestion, magar hr baar Sharp Shine Nhai jeet skta na… Kyunkay already Stress mein Wo Kuch Cheezein Miss krty ja rahy hain.. khair, I'll think about Ur Idea too.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _SREE…_** _Thank You so very much…_

 ** _RSR…_** _ohhh really, U read it in One Go… khair is ka Maza hee alug hy… Baccha KRITTIKA Plot is Excellent na tou Story bhi hogi.. tried to Portray all in Regular manner… Thank You so much…_

 ** _BLOOM78…_** _ohhh, then U will give Ur Precious FB when Last Chapter would be there na… hmm, Ideas… I think Mery Pait sy.. I m a Food Lover na.. hehehe… Thank you so much…_

 ** _D…_** _arry koi Baat nahi Beta… Parh tou Liya na Chapter.. Ok hay… Thank You so much…_

 ** _SOOTHING REFRESHER VIEWER (SRR)…_** _awww… so U Entered… No that time Ur Enter is at Perfect time… hahahha… basically its KRITTIKA Plot which Make the Story More Awesome and Perfect… about Title… Yes, although Once I want to Change it as YES (YOUR ERASED SOUND)… but DUMSTUCK, Hooked Me More… the A/N really was Mine just Place before Posting… Yes, cz FW already showed Abhi Sir Problem with Progression so its Easier for Me to Move on that Track… then coming on that Bhaloo Comment.. its just Affection.. yaar Hum log bhi tou Apny Frnds/Bhai ko kitny Mazy kay naamun sy Call Out krty hain na… then Both Dr Missing… Yes, U are Right that Rajeev must call, but it appliaed on Daya Sir too.. He also called Him Twice after knowing about His Extra Busy Routine na… hmmm Yes, the Tension started… Oldie DUO Supported but ab kya ho skta hy… Thank You for Accepting My NAME which I have given U… it really Honor for Me… Lets Meet U Later… Thank you so very much…_

 ** _RAI…_** _hawww, I thought U Skipped cz dunt Like My Story… I cried a lot and Fill My Bucket and then Take a Chill Shower from it… hahahha… Hows Ur Exams going On… ohhh Read all in One go… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 _Next day, after Reaching Bureau, Same after Long Time, Abhijeet joint Cops in Outdoor Investigation which Not only gives Happiness to All but to ACP Sir too, Daya was there but He feels a Fixed Stare of Abhijeet at Every passing Minute over Himself Little Irritated Him…_

 _Abhijeet also Busying in His Class, He Mostly Takes His Therapy Lectures through Video Calling cz in any case He did not want to Absent from the Spot and Daya Attempted Something Weird…._

 _He came inside from Outside as He was for any Outdoor Work where He Mostly on Back Steps But His Expertise Helped His Officers a lot and the Session given to Therapist to His Family also Helped them as now Abhijeet Different Voices or Trying to Speak either Not Clearly, with Completeness and Properly, They Could Understand which is a Good Sign…_

 _Abhijeet came and asking Freddie about Daya who said Him that He was in Interrogation room with a Culprit and Trying to take a Confession of Crime the Culprit did…_

 _He saw Daya from Glass room who First asking Culprit after giving Him Good Dose of Slaps and Punches, now coming in much Rage and taking Out His Gun…_

 _Abhijeet See that He Threatened Culprit by Placing a Gun over His Temple to give Him Scare of Shoot suddenly changed as now He Spotted Gun over His Own Temple…_

 _Abhijeet Eyes came Out, so Many Scare passing through His Body and He Entered inside Room with a Rush Run Panikated Most Present Officers who moved behind Him.. Abhijeet Opened Door and Heard Daya Threat…_

 _Daya (to Culprit): Tu kya samjhta hay, Theek hay Main Khud ko Maar leta hun.. Ilzaam Tujh pr (careless tone) phir Main Na Tumhary Statement to Verify karnay Bhagwaan Jee kay pass sy aaon ga… Khud hee Gutthi Suljhaty…_

 _A Man Leapt to Him and Snatched a Gun from His hand, Freddie Instantly Displaced the Culprit to Another room while Abhijeet Shouting through Hands, Fingers, Facial Expressions, Body language and Grumpy Tone from Throat as…_

 _Abhijeet: Pa… gal… ho…. Ai.. yyy… Biya… n … Lety…. Haan… agar Go… Cha… Pa.. ta… maza… aa…_

 _Daya (Relaxing him with): Boss, is mein Goli nahi hay, Tum Bekaar mein Pareshan ho rahy ho…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): sha…. B… ko… Bht…. Gya… n… h…ay…. Na…_

 _Daya: arry Sach, Main koi itna Pagal Thori hun jo Bhari Pistol ko Apnay Sar pr rakh kr Dhamki…_

 _Abhijeet in Anger Pressed the Trigger and the Fire Voice in that Soundproof room Really Shivered Every Body inside the Room although Room too…_

 _Daya was in Big Shock and Abhijeet Soulless and in a bit moved ahead and Wrapped Daya around His Arms…_

 _His whole Body Shaking which grabbed by Daya while after a Second His Soul coming inside His Body and He Pushed Daya Hardly and left the Room leaving All in Stunned phase…_

 _Now Obviously Abhijeet had a Confirmed Scare that Daya had Some Weird Plan regarding His Suicidal or Death attempt… He was so Scared after Today Incident so from now He takes No Roam for Daya for any Steps as using Sleeping Pills in Daya Water Every Night which He Used to Take Pills while for Some More Fear, Tied an Only Tie around His Left Foot which He found from Daya Wardrobe which He Used for a Disguise in CID Case and taken it from Rahul and Never Return back to Him…_

 _Abhijeet using Some Voice Buzzers inside whole Residence those Places in His Idea Daya will Use for His Suicidal attempts like Mirrors, Stove, Garage, Terrace, Washrooms etc…_

 _Here Abhijeet Speaking Power coming Slowly as Now He was Talking with Daya either He was Humming much, Repeating Same Songs or Some Cute Poems so Many times after Hearing a Small Telephonic Convo of Daya and Rajeev in which Daya Suggesting…_

 _Daya: haan Rajeev, I think agar Boss Gana gayey ya Poem Parhy na tou Speaking Power Jaldi Clear hogi aur Flow mein aayey gi kyunkay Voice Tone Rhythum mein aa jaye ga… Tum Dr. Ashoke sy Kehna ya Tum Khud Boss ko ye Suggest karna (sad tone) Mujh sy Baat hee nahi krta…._

 _How He Missed a Suggestion His Bro giving to Him either through any source and He found it really Effective as it gives a Clarity in Abhijeet Words as well Flow in His Conversation too…_

 _Tonight, DUO were Coming Earlier from Bureau, Daya Feeling Hungry so thinking to make Sandwiches…_

 _He Tucked Out His Shirt from His Jeans after Removing Shoes and Wearing Slippers, Folded His Shirt Sleeves, Putting Air plugs over His Ears and starting Preparations after Washing His Hands…_

 _He was taken out Bread Pieces, Toast them through Toaster, Placing Cheese Slices over Bread pieces, Whipping Eggs after taking out them from Fridge and after Placing Lattice, when Slicing Tomato over Cutting Board and side by side Opening Stove for Frying Eggs,…_

 _Residence Alarming with a Big Sound completely Scared Him so His Wrist Cut from the Knife He was Using to Cut Tomato Slices…_

 _Abhijeet Rushed Outside from Room as He was just Coming after taking Shower with this Sound and when Coming to Kitchen Seeing Another Suicidal Attempt of His Buddy who Cut His Wrist Vein…_

 _Abhijeet in Tension moved ahead, Closed the Stove First, Grabbed Daya Wrist Wrapped in Blood and after Tiding it from His Handkerchief placed with His Valet and after Picking Quills Keys having Spare Key of Residence, His Cell and Valet from Chester Rushed to Hospital… In whole He was just Panic, while Daya was in Tension and Pain too.._

 _The Vein was Looking Main of His Wrist as He was Loosing Consciousness.. Abhijeet takes Him to Nearest Clinic who gives Him Treatment and told that Luckily the Vein was Main but Not Cut in Deep… Abhijeet after Taking Medicine coming to Residence and after Entrance Expelled over Daya with…_

 _Abhijeet: Kya… Chahty… ho… Tu…m.. haan…?_

 _Daya (Confusingly): Sandwich banana…_

 _Abhijeet Look at Kitchen Counter having All Preparations of making Sandwiches, He can't get what to Say so in Angry tone…_

 _Abhijeet: Mujhy nahi… Keh.. sk.. thy…? Kabhi rkkha hay Bhooka… Sa.. hab .. ko.. Haan…_

 _Daya Nodded in No, Abhijeet Signaled Him to Sit and then Resume to Make Sandwiches after Switching Off the Buzzer He Fixed over Stove and after Prepared them again switched On the Buzzer Silently, sat over Dinning with Daya who told…_

 _Daya: Mujhy tou kuch Samjh Nahi aaya.. Main Tamater Kaat raha tha.. jesy hee Stove ka Knob Khola aur bus Baa'n Baa'n (Abhijeet Hardly Hide his Smile on that Baa'n Baa'n Sound) (Daya added) Mujhy Jhatka laga aur Chopping Board pr jo Hath tha, Churi sy Us pr Zakham aa gaya…_

 _Abhijeet: tou Hath pr aata… na… Kalai pr Kesy…?_

 _Daya: arry Jhatkay sy Meri Position jo Change ho gayii na…_

 _Abhijeet (after Finishing with): acha acha.. ye Sub mujhy.. Mu.. t… Seekhao… Buht Achy sy Jaanta hun .. Main… Sahab… ko…_

 _After that He gives Daya Medicine with Milk added Sleeping Pills too and when Daya Slept at His Room over His Bed Silently, Today Abhijeet Cut that Tie in two Peaces and Tied it over Daya Both Foot with Bed.._

 _He can't think Once that if Daya need to move to Washroom at Night, What will be the Result of that Sudden Fall…_

 _Now Abhijeet Involved in All matters Professionally and Personally as He was back on His Avtar… He was Getting Better day by Day and Improvement on His Speaking Power and Speech getting Good Everyday as Now He has Only the Core Point of His Life is to Safe Daya and for This He must be Alert, Sharp and Completely Eligible or giving His Best and Using His All Efforts and Excel to Completely Recover Back before 28th of Jan 2015…._

 _The Total Angrier Shade, Sulkiness, Rashness, Harshness, Toughness towards Daya Flushed Out with Only a Thought to Safe Daya as if Daya Safe Abhijeet also Safe…_

 _Team coming from a Crime Spot and Suddenly rounded by Some Local Goons… Cops First Trying to Resolve Clutter Orally but when Goons taken out Guns, Cops also coming in Active Mode after Loaded their Guns and Exchanging a Glances and then a Direct Encounter started…_

 _Cops having a Major Shield in Presence of Car as they are Not Coming from their Vehicles but now it's Difficult so after giving Protection to One by One they were taking New Positions after Stepping Out from Cars…_

 _Abhijeet and Rajat giving Good Fight Back to Goons with their Guns while Abhijeet Ordered as…_

 _Abhijeet: Vi…vek a…ur… Sachin.. Pe…echy… sy… Dekho…_

 _Daya: Main Front sy…_

 _He Standup after Finding a Goon Injured by Freddie Shot but in a bit Goon Straight arm and Fired over Daya… Abhijeet who was behind Daya Screams…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya…_

 _After 35 days, Daya heard His Name from the Mouth of His Bro, His Neck Move, Head title and Chest coming in Straight Position and the Bullet hit the Bonnet of the Car while falls a Happy Tear from that Beary Heart…_

 _Daya sat with Abhijeet at Residence Couch and watching Bugs Life either His Head over Abhijeet Chest who Slowly Ruffling His hairs and now say…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Sona nahi hay… haan..?_

 _Daya (comes in Comfortable position with): Boss, Ye Movie Khatam tou ho jaye…_

 _Abhijeet (slapping over His head with): aby abhi ye start hui hay.. acha Chal, Main ja raha hun Sonay (Pushing Daya and Standup with) Tum Dekho…_

 _Daya (Stopped Him by grabbing His Wrist with): Abhi, Tum Dar Kyun gaye thy…?_

 _Abhijeet Look at Him and Quietly went to His Room while Daya Remember the Scolding Session He got when coming back to Bureau after Sending Injured to Hospital and Arresting to Alive…_

 _Abhijeet: Meri Samjh nahi aata … aakhir ho ga kya.. Kya yehi masly ka Hal hy.. Tumhari Nazrun mein (Daya look at Him in Complete Confusion, Abhijeet added) aur ab Itni Bari Bari Aankhein Khool kay aisay Dekh rahy ho Mujhy jesy Main nay Sahab ko KFC ka Poora Outlet Dilwa diya hy (Daya Embarras, Abhijeet added) Tumharay Dimagh mein ye Pagalun walay Idea kay ilawa bhi Kuch hay.. Hr dard sy bachny ka Yehi Tareeqa.. Face karna tou aata hee nahi Sahib ko.. (irritative tone) bus Jaan Chorao.. Jaan…_

 _Daya: Tum kya Bol rahy ho Boss..?_

 _Abhijeet (Rash): Pagal ho gaya hun.. Ghaas Kha lii hay… Samjhy…_

 _Daya (look at Him and leave the room with Naughty tone): Sokhi ya Geeli…_

 _Abhijeet Hit the Pen He had in His Grip and a Smiles Comes on His Lips after feeling that He Misses how many Things in this Painful Journey and Thanking LORD too to Retrieve Back all in that Patch especially His Bro…_

 _Here at Night Abhijeet went to take His Last Speech Therapy Session while Bureau Filling with Loud Laughs of Oldie DUO, Cops plus Doctors and Rahul… Rahul added…_

 _Rahul: wesay Daya, agr Tujhy kabhi Raat mein Washroom jana par jata na tou Maza aa jata…_

 _Rajeev (pat over Rahul Palm with): aur Khaber aatii, CID Mumbai kay Sr. Inspector Daya aaj Bathroom jaty samy Slip ho gaye…_

 _All Burst Laugh, Daya Completely Embarrass while ACP Sir Look at His Grin which all Misses from Long Time asked…_

 _ACP: wesay Daya, Tumharay Plan ka Jawab Nahi…_

 _Daya: Sir, Aap nay tou kaha tha kay Mission hy tou Plan tou Banana tha…_

 _Ashoke: aur jo Mera Haal kiya tha… Munh Dho Dho kr Mera Bura Haal ho gaya tha Us Glycerin ko Laga kr…_

 _Rahul: aur Mujhy tou itna Emotional Jumla Sunnay ka kaha tha aur ye Bewakoof (signaling Daya) baar baar Mujhy Poochy ja raha hay kay Dekho Abhi aaya, Dikha, Nazar aaya… Aik baar tou itni Zor sy Maar diya kay Meri Cheeck Nikalty Niklty Reh gayii.. itni Mushkilun sy Us Ceekh ko Mian nay Aansooun mein Badla tha, Main jaanta hun…_

 _Rajeev: aur Mujh sy Call bhi Usi Waqt karwai thi jub Abhijeet tha…_

 _Daya: aur Meray aas pass hee Mandla raha tha…_

 _Freddie: Daya Sir kay Plan A nay Kamal kr diya…_

 _Daya: arry Freddie, Plan A kahan tha… Wo tou Fail ho gaya tha… Abhijeet nay hr tarah sy Mujhy Kaat diya… phir Plan B banaya aur Us pr Kaam kiya magar koi Faida Nahi kyunkay Us nay Khud ko Nuqsan Pohanchana Shroo kr diya… Ilaj pr bhi Interested Nahi tha…_

 _Rajat: phir Aap nay Plan C pr kaam kiya…_

 _Salunkhy: Purana Formula (to Daya in naughtiness) kyun Daya..?_

 _Daya: Sir, is kay ilawa Us pr Koi Idea Kaam hee Nahi krta (All started laughing) (Daya added) Main nay bus Ye Socha kay agar Usy is Baat pr Yaqeen Dila diya jaye kay Main Khud ko Nuqsan Pohanchany ka Soch raha hun…_

 _Rahul (Pinch): Emotional Atyachaar…_

 _Daya: haan, bus Yehi Wo Idea tha, jis mein Mujhy Is Baat ka Poora Bharosa tha Abhi kuch karay na karay… Mujh ko Bachany kay liyey Khud ko Fit rakhna Zaruri samjhy ga kyunkay Us kay Dimagh mein ye Baat hogi kay Shayed Us ka perspective Mujhy Koi Utni Achi tarah Na pohancha sky aur ye bhi kay Kub aur Kahan Usy Mujhy Aawaz Deni par jaye tou Us nay Khud Koshish karni Shroo kr dii… magar haan (to All) Tum Sub kay Bina ye Saary Plans Zero thy … Thank you so much for giving back my Relation…_

 _His Tone, Face Glow and Sparkling Eyes, Happiness Showed how much He was Happy to Get Back His Bro Fit and Fine…._

 _After Some More Chats, All Leave and went back to their Places and Task… ACP Sir Relaxed Himself over His Revolving Chair, Remembering Daya Glowing face and Sweet Smile and murmur…_

 _ACP: Tumhara Plan Sach mein Kaamyaab nahi hota Daya, agar jis kay liyey Tum nay Plan banaya tha, Wohi Tumhara Sath Nahi deta…_

 _He Remembered 15 Days back when found Abhijeet Unexpectedly in His House Drawing room when He was coming back to His House from Bureau and His Servant told Him about Abhijeet Presence from Quite Some Time…_

 _ACP Sir in Tension moved inside Drawing room and found a Quiet Soul in front of His Vision, He Quietly sat over Sofa and Look into those Red Eyes told Him How much they are in Pain… Abhijeet started Writing on a Writing pad in front of Him…_

 _Abhijeet (writing): Sir, Meri kuch samjh Nahi aa raha… Wo tou Ro Ro kr Mar jaye ga… Aap ko Pata hy wo Khud sy hee Gussa ho gaya hay aur ab tou Wo Roz sirf Maut ki Aahat ky Intaizaar mein hy… Sir, Kya Mera Gussa Jayez nahi…_

 _ACP: Bilkul Jayez hay Abhijeet, pr haan Us ki Himmat Kum hy… Main ny kaha tha na Saza do.. Zulm Nahi… Tum nay Khud dekha jo Us nay kiya, Bewakoofi thi, Jaldbaazi thi.. Usy is ka Output nahi pata tha… magar ab Jo Tum kr rahy ho… Us ka Output Tumhein Yaqeenun Malum hy…_

 _Abhijeet (wrote): phir ab..?_

 _ACP: Maaf kr do… kyunkay Us ko tou Maut ka Intaizaar hy jub kay Tum Us Maut ki Aaghosh mein ho…_

 _Abhijeet Cried, ACP moving Out from Room to give Him Some Privacy and Time and then after Changing Ordering Servant to Arrange Dinner and come back in Drawing and after Sitting told Abhijeet as…_

 _ACP: Daya, koi Plan bana raha hy… Main Zyada tou Nahi jaanta pr Us ka Clue Us kay Room mein hee Tumhein mily ga (Abhijeet look at Him who added) is baar Mujhy Umeed hay kay Us ka Plan Kaamyaab hoga (Standup with) Chalo, Khana Thanda ho raha hy…_

 _ACP knew the Strength and Weaknesses of His Officers and in DUO cases He knew How to Handle after giving them Some Extent of Expelling and Tolerating… He Smiles that He again Success on His Plan of Handling things Smoothly…_

 _Next Morning, Abhijeet wake Up with a Call bell, He was Shocked as Today ACP Sir gave Duo Leave, He stepped down from Bed and went to Open Door, found Drycleaner who told…_

 _Drycleaner: Wo Sir, Main Subah Subah aa gaya kay kahein Aap Nikl Na jao… (Abhijeet angered) (Drycleaner added) ye hain Aap kay aur Daya Sir kay Kapry aur Bill…_

 _Abhijeet taking Cloths and Set them over Couch and asking about Bill with turning to Chester to give Money after taking Out from His Valet as…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, kitnay Paisay huay..?_

 _Dry cleaner : Sir, Aap kay tou…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts with): Nahi Dono ka, Daya kay Paisay bhi Main hee dun ga…_

 _Drycleaner: Sir, Aap kay 320 Rupay aur (with Extreme Happy face) Daya Sir, ky 44 Hazar Rupay… (Abhijeet mouth opened in Shock) (Dry cleaner added) wo Daya Sir nay kaha tha kay hr Kapry kay 1000 Rupy tou Unhun nay 44 Kapry…_

 _The whole Residence Echoed with Loud and angry tone with a Call as DAYA who Ducked His Head inside the Blanket with a Daredevil Smile after Locking His Room Door…!_


	9. Clearing Points

**_Again One More Chapter, Readers I m so Sorry as I m much Stressed regarding Some matter so Only Clearing Few Points regarding Readers Confusion…_**

 ** _About Plan A… it's the Plan where Daya Sir fell Ill and not His Buddy, Rajeev take care of Him…. Its also His Idea that Abhijeet Sir never leave Him when He was Sick, but Plan does not work out…_**

 ** _Plan B, where Abhijeet Sir Not Interested in Treatment and Angry on Himself when He Hurt Himself after Dashing Daya Sir got 7 Tanky…_**

 ** _Plan C is that where Daya Sir fills the Scare inside Abhijeet Sir Heart that He will Commit Suicide soon…_**

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)… arry Baray, Hope Plan A and Plan B Cleare d , now about Rajeev and Rahul Conversation based on Pulling Daya Leg regarding that Tie which Abhijeet after Cutting in Two, tied it on His Both Foot and they were Teasing Daya, that if He were need to go to Washroom at Night, what was the reason Abhijeet presented on His Sudden Fall… Arry Dunt Worry about Your Previous Chapter Review, I was just Kidding… ab Chutu Mazaq bhi Nahi kr skta… awwwww…._**

 ** _About that ACP Sir and ABHIJEET Sir Conversation.. I m Obliged to BLUE FAIRY about Her Suggestion, basically yaar, Mujhy Yaad tha, magar Post krty huya Dimagh sy Nikl gaya…_**

 ** _Now , a Big Honor for Me that KRITTIKA Trust over Me and give this Classy Plot to Me for Writing… I'll Try to give My Best to Fulfill the Demand of the Plot but if I will not Fulfill , mean its My Fault and Hopefully My Reader and Plot maker Forgive Me… a Big Thank You so much…_**

 ** _I am really Obliged My all Readers either Active or Silent, who take out their Precious time and Read My Story and really More Obliged to them who gives their Precious Reviews too especially KRITTIKA, DREAMFANATIC, DUO-MRF, NANDITA, PALAK, RAI, NUSRAT, BLUETIDES, CANDY, ABHIDAYAFAN, BLUE FAIRY, ABHI-YA-FAN, ABHILOVE, ABHIJEETEYE, COOLAK, NILPARI, MISTIC MORNING, DA95, ANGELBETU, DNAFAN, DUO LOVERS, DRIZZLE1640, AMAILA, PRIYA, SWINKA, SUNNY, RAJ, RSR, SREE, SHAINA, BLOOM78, D and All…_**

 ** _I m Big Thankful to SOOTHING REFRESHER REVIEWR who really gives Big and Soothing Reviews…_**

 ** _I m so Thankful again to HONEY (AASHI HONE40) who Reviewed even write a Cute and Sweet Story for Me…_**

 ** _Again a Big Thank You and a Big Sorry if I Hurt any ones Heart cz I m always Spread My Both Palms and doing Dua for all the People living in this Planet…_**


End file.
